


Isabella Volturi

by WhiteWolf1088



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf1088/pseuds/WhiteWolf1088
Summary: Bella receives a proposition from the Volturi and accepts. Once there she use her gifts and expand on them, learns to fight, and becomes a feared and respected member of the Volturi guard. But what happens when she runs into the cullens on a mission and feels her entire being recenter around a certain golden eyed vampire?  And who is the mysterious shapeshifter that always seems to be with her? Rosalie/Bella story





	1. Becoming Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction so please be gentle but I of course love and appreciate everyone who takes the time to leave reactions, opinions, suggestions, etc. I also have this story up on another site in case anyone has already been introduced there. 
> 
> Of course I own nothing but my own imagination, characters, and plot ideas. I am simply playing with the characters and story that Stephanie Meyer so beautifully wrote. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story. As always please read and review!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was cool as it pressed lightly against her form, her fingers tracing the scar on her wrist, the only reference she had left of the world that had abandoned her. A wry smile played across her lips while anger coursed through her veins. Suddenly a twig cracked behind her and she whirled around to see two cloaked figures leisurely leaning against trees a few yards away. The shorter figure was holding a stick between their pointer finger and thumb, snapping it with ease as the girl turned around.

            “Who are you? What do you want?” the girl asked.

            The smaller figure began to laugh, a terrifyingly beautiful, sadistic laugh void of any humor. Pale hands reached up, slowly removing the hood to reveal a beautiful blonde woman with vivid red eyes. The figure next to her did the same to reveal a similarly pale young man with light brown hair and the same shining eyes.

            “Hello Isabella,” the blonde said, her voice beautiful with an undertone of unmistakable threat.

            “How the hell do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?” Bella asked again, her voice gaining an impatient tone.

            “So it’s true then.” The blonde cocked her head to the side, studying the girl before her with interest. “They really did tell a human and then leave her unattended.” The blonde made a tutting noise, shaking her head with mock disappointment.

            “I know what you are. I don’t know what you want from me or who you are.”

            “Why the Cullens never mentioned their leaders?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, pretending to be offended as she smirked. “Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jane Volturi and this is my brother Alec. We are part of the Volturi, the royal rulers of the vampires.”

            “What do you want from me?”

            Jane curled her lips back, a sadistic mock of a smile that somehow managed to still appear beautiful. In a heartbeat she was inches from Bella’s face, eyes burning into the dark brown ones before her. After a few seconds, Jane’s brow furrowed in frustration and she snarled, her eyes darkening significantly. Bella knew that Jane was talking to her brother as Alec appeared next to his sister and stared at Bella with the same concentration as his sister.

            “It seems today is your lucky day Isabella,” the soft voice of the man before her stated. “I would like to offer you a choice. It seems that you are immune to Jane and I’s gifts and our leader has a special interest in those with abilities like ours. We were sent here to dispose of you, to eliminate the threat of our secret being exposed. However, I am willing to offer you the chance at a new life in the Volturi. We would of course turn you into one of us and train you to control and use your gift.”

            “So death by vampire or become a vampire myself,” Bella drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word. “What a great choice I have in front of me.”

            Alec smirked, his red eyes boring into hers. Jane was simply glaring at her, still a few inches away and unmoving.

            “I want to become a vampire. Tell me though, what are your gifts? I would like to know what I escaped without knowing it.” Bella raised an eyebrow defiantly causing Jane to growl lightly under her breath.

            “I cause unimaginable pain. It has been described as an invisible, all consuming fire over the mind,” Jane said, that sadistic smile back in place on her lips.

            “And I cause my victim to lose their senses. I can choose which to take away and which to keep. If you take away a vampire’s ability to see and to hear, two of our most advantageous senses, they are helpless.” Alec looked at Bella with a smirk. “It can be a merciful killing or it can be a terrifying one. Together, Jane and I can make a person feel nothing but their pain, unable to rely on any other sense to escape it.”

            “Remind me not to get on your bad side then,” Bella laughed awkwardly, a tinge of fear showing in her movements.

            “Come Isabella, you have made the right decision in joining us. We must now return to Volterra and report back to Aro.” Alec reached out his hand for Bella to take. “We will run to the nearest airfield, where we will have a jet waiting for us. Being human, we can’t exactly run you to where we are going.”

            “And where is that? Volterra I mean, where is that?” Bella asked curiously.

            “Italy,” Alec said, smiling as Bella’s eyes went wide in surprise.

            Jane simply scoffed and took off in a blur. Shrugging, Alec picked Bella off the ground and took off running behind his sister, giving absolutely no warning to the terrified human in his arms.

            Within a half hour they arrived at the airfield. As she was placed on her feet again, Bella gasped once her vision aligned itself and she was able to see where they were. In front of them, a private jet was preparing for takeoff. With eyes wide, Bella walked with her escorts up the steps and into the belly of luxury. Inside, the jet was the picture of refined, expensive, taste and beauty. Noticing her expression Alec simply led Bella to one of the couches on board and gestured for an attendant to come to them.

            To Bella’s surprise, the woman that walked up was very obviously human. She was beautiful, her blonde hair falling in waves around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes sparkling with eager excitement. Alec reached up and placed his hand on her cheek, dazzling her with a wide smile before telling her to get him and his guest something to drink for the ride. When she returned, pouring champagne for both Bella and Alec, her eyes lingered on Alec as she turned to leave.

            “You have human servants?” Bella asked incredulously.

            “Actually, the Volturi has many humans working for it, all over the world in fact. Those that are especially loyal or exhibit promise of a gift have the chance to be turned and join the Volturi. It is an honor, one that many humans try to get. Sophia here has been working for us for years, ever since I rescued her from a car accident on one of my missions. Aro promised her a position in the Volturi if she can prove her worth and loyalty to us and so she has been working toward that for the past few years.”

            “But you eat humans, how can you employ them like this? That is sadistic.” Bella moved away from Alec, disgust clear in her eyes.

            “We are not monsters Isabella, no matter what you may think. The Volturi have laws to ensure that humans do not find out about us. This includes the law mandating that vampires hunt humans who will not be missed, those that society could do without. Murderers, abusers, those without homes, and people like that. The other is that we do not hunt in the same place often, that we spread out our hunts across cities and borders so that populations have time to rebalance themselves. We are not sadistic murderers with no respect for life. On the contrary, you will discover that we are more like a family than you can imagine.”

            Jane took this as her cue to drop onto the couch next to her brother, her eyes flashing. “I do quite enjoy inflicting pain. I love the hunt, the way that my victims scream and fight as they succumb to my gift.”

            Bella gulped, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as Alec playfully shoved his sister.

            “Isabella, she may have a sadistic gift and she may enjoy using it on those who deserve it, but Jane is hardly a sadistic psychopath like she so loves to make herself out to be. Actually, she is quite the softy once you get to know her.” Alec turned and winked at his sister who growled threateningly before narrowing her eyes.

            Alec gasped in pain for a second before swatting his sister upside the head. Bella was incredibly confused by the interaction, unsure what to believe about this dangerous duo. Jane began to laugh before winking at Bella with that same evil smirk Bella was beginning to think was stuck to her face.

            After a few hours and many more instances of banter between Jane and Alec, Bella lapsed into a restless sleep. She awoke to the feeling of someone lightly shaking her arm, their freezing fingers making goosebumps appear around each contact. As her eyes gradually opened she saw Jane standing over her, her face showing nothing but mild annoyance.

            “Let’s go human. Up you go. Time to meet Aro and the rest of the Volturi.”

           

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Bella’s eyes were wide with wonder as the group made their way up to the massive castle of Volterra. There were vampires guarding the massive gate and wall that surrounded the property, humans working as landscapers, and a bustling community of life inside. Bella gasped and stopped in her tracks when she saw a vampire fighting four others in the courtyard in front of the castle entrance.

            The sight was both terrifying and beautiful as the man in the center ducked and weaved around his attackers, delivering precise blows that threw them across the yard. Most of their movements were too fast for Bella’s eyes to track but from what she could tell, this sparring session was barely phasing the man in the middle. When the man saw the group approaching he held up his hand, ordering his sparring partners to halt their movements. His eyes met Bella’s from across the courtyard and he dismissed those around him to greet the approaching group.

            “Jane, Alec, welcome back. Who might this be?” His voice was deep and comforting, a far contrast to his appearance. A scar, beginning just above his brow and arching across his eye to his cheek, was the first thing that Bella noticed once they got close enough to him. He was tall and tan, with long dark hair and well defined muscles. He appeared to be in his late 20’s despite how well built he was. Though he was not human, Bella could tell there was something different about this man. He didn’t have the same red eyes and pale skin as every other vampire around and though he was handsome he didn’t have the beauty of a vampire either.

            “My name is Bella,” she responded. “I’m here to be turned by Aro and join the Volturi.”

            “Ah I see.” His dark eyes appraised her before he smiled and extended his hand to her. “The name is Jax, short for Ajax.”

            Bella took his hand hesitantly, noting how warm his skin was against hers as she shook it slowly. “Nice to meet you Jax.”

            Alec and Jane nodded to Jax before continuing their walk into the castle. Curiously, Jax followed them as they made their way to the throne room. Upon entering, Jax stepped off to the side and leaned against a pillar. Alec and Jane knelt before the throne in the center of the room bowing their heads toward the three men sat on the raised platform. The man in the center gestured for them to rise, smiling like a child at Christmas when they lightly pushed Bella in front of them.

            “Ah, Isabella. So good to finally meet you my dear.” The man extended his hand and took her hand in both of his before giggling in glee and releasing it. “It seems that you are immune to my power as well. Extraordinary! My name is Aro, king of the Volturi. The man on my right is Caius and the man on my left is Marcus. We are the primary rulers of the vampire world, we enforce the laws of our kind and ensure that the world is kept in order.”

            Bella nodded to show that she understood and recognized the men and their positions of power, uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

            “I hear that you have accepted our invitation to join the Volturi, is this true?” Aro smiled at her again, still appearing childish in his antics even though he was regarded as the most powerful leader of the vampire world.

            “Yes,” Bella replied simply. “It was either become a vampire or lose my life to one. The choice wasn’t a hard one really.”

            Aro looked at her strangely before laughing and lightly patting her shoulder. “A sense of humor I see. You will be turned shortly and after the change is complete you will learn to control your gift and your thirst. We will teach you our laws, train you to fight, and eventually you may attempt to earn a place on the royal guard. I will let Jane show you to your room to get settled before we change you.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

           

 As Bella walked into her room she was once again amazed at the luxury that she found herself a part of now. In the center was a large king bed with a bright white comforter and dark maroon pillows. Stepping inside, Bella found herself reveling in the feeling of the soft carpet against her feet and the way that the moonlight illuminated the room through the French doors to the left of the bed. Opening them, Bella found herself out on a small balcony overlooking the lights of the city of Volterra miles away. The balcony had a perfect view of the city and the forested mountains between the city and the castle.

Walking into the bathroom Bella gasped at the luxurious space she found herself in. The white tub on the left was perfectly tucked into an alcove surrounded by candles. The shower was just ahead across from the sinks and wall to wall mirror, and Bella found herself wondering just how many people could fit in there. Deciding that it was more than enough room for her and every friend she had ever made in Forks, Bella laughed to herself softly before continuing her self-guided tour.  

After she was done, Bella decided to go find Jane or Alec to let them know that she was ready to be turned. As soon as she stepped outside she was met with the presence of Jax who smiled at her and told her that he would happily escort her to the throne room to be turned. Bella nodded and smiled, taking the arm that Jax offered to her as they began their walk.

“So I hope you don’t mind me asking but what are you?” Bella looked up at Jax who laughed, flexing the arm she was holding.

“What gave me away? Was it the tan, the muscles, the warm skin, the inhuman speed or strength?”

“All of the above actually,” Bella smiled at him in response.

“I’m a shape shifter. By the way you don’t seem surprised in the slightest, I assume you know shifters of your own.”

Bella nodded at this before saying, “I thought shifters and vampires were mortal enemies. How are you able to be around so many vampires and them around you without killing each other?”

Jax just looked at her and began to laugh, more so when Bella began to protest his laughter at her. “Who told you that? Your home shifters or your home vampires? Either way that’s completely inaccurate. Though it is true that many shifters hate vampires, it is more a personal grudge than a species reflective attitude. I have trained hundreds of vampires through Volterra to fight and heal shifters of all kinds. It is important that we learn to coexist on this planet, for there are those that wish to destroy us and it is better if we can learn to band together as one to fight them when that day comes. It is actually very common for a shifter to find their imprint in the form of a vampire since their animal recognizes the immortality of their mate and the strength of their mate as well. Human mates are equally as common but it is simply wrong to assume that all shifters hate vampires and vice versa.”

Bella looked surprised at this news but smiled and thanked him for the new information. At that time, they found themselves standing outside of the large ornate wooden doors that led to the throne room. Jax opened the door for her and followed her inside watching her become slightly nervous as she approached the group standing around the throne.

“Ah Isabella, I hope you like the room we put you in, do let us know if there is anything you would like to change about it. But now, let us get to what we are really here for. Who would you like to be turned by? Your choices are Jane, Alec, Felix, or Demetri. They are the best of my royal guard and they have the best control over their thirst. Once you pick you will immediately be turned and transported to your bedroom while the change occurs. In about three days you will emerge a newborn vampire and we will begin teaching you about what that means.” Aro smiled at Bella, gesturing to the guard members he mentioned that stood in front of him. Jane smirked her evil smirk at Bella from across the room and Bella cringed slightly, quickly skipping over her as an option.

“I would like Alec to change me,” Bella decided.

As soon as the words left her lips, Alec crossed the room and was centimeters from her neck. He pressed a chaste kiss to her neck, scaring her into flinching away from him as her survival instincts kicked in, but his kiss turned into a bite before she could move away any further. As soon as his teeth punctured the skin and the blood began flowing into his mouth, Alec’s eyes went jet black and he moaned in appreciation. As soon as the bite began, it ended, and Alec pulled away to look at her.

The burning sensation began almost immediately and Bella fell to the ground in pain, though she didn’t make a sound. The screams began as she was being moved to her bedroom for the change to take place. It was as if an invisible fire was burning its way through her veins, scorching a path from every end of her body to her chest. Every nerve ending in her body was brought to life, indescribable pain making its way through every part of her conscious being.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was three days later when her heart beat for the last time and the burning ended. Isabella Swan took in an unnecessary breath of air and opened her eyes. As if experiencing everything for the first time, she looked around, taking note of every grain in the wooden furniture around her, the feeling of each individual fiber against her skin, and every particle of dust that floated through the air, illuminated by the light streaming in from the French doors.

Moving faster than she had ever thought possible, Isabella appeared in front of the bathroom mirror, taking in her appearance with a curious tilt of her head. Her hair was silky and beautiful, falling in soft waves around her shoulders, her skin pale and free of any blemish. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, but the thing that stuck out to her the most… her eyes were a vivid violet, as if a galaxy were trapped just beneath the surface.


	2. Awakening

Isabella turned, crouching down defensively, as she became aware of another presence in the room with her. Leaning against the bathroom entrance watching her with interest was Alec, his arms folded across his chest. When he caught sight of her eyes, Alec took in a sharp breath in surprise. The bright violet orbs bore into his red ones as a warning growl sounded from Isabella’s throat.

“Isabella it’s me Alec, the one who changed you a few days ago. Aro wishes for me to teach you about your new abilities as a vampire. I’m sure you must feel the burning of your thirst beginning already.” Alec paused, taking in the new Isabella Volturi standing before him.

Isabella cocked her head to the side before blurring past him and to the throne room. Alec chased after her, confused by her sudden escape, only to see her kneeling before Aro’s throne. Aro was looking at her in wonder, another childish smile on his lips.

“Isabella, how good to see you. How are you feeling? Vampirism suits you well my dear.”

As Isabella looked up at them for the first time, the three Volturi kings gasped and shifted back ever so slightly. A smile spread across Isabella’s face, her eyes sparkling at their reaction. Not recognizing her own voice, Isabella addressed the powerful men before her.

“Aro, I feel incredible. I notice and hear everything around me. I move faster than I ever thought possible. I smell everyone and everything.” Bella tilted her head once again, her white teeth gleaming in the room’s light. Noticing a stream of sunlight a few inches to her right, Isabella reached out a hand and watched as her skin reflected the light in millions of tiny patterns as if she were made of the finest diamonds on earth. Her laugh rang through the room like a complex melody, before she raised an eyebrow at the men before her. She could tell that Aro was unsure how to handle her, and that the other kings were feeling the same.

“Aro, what’s the matter? You all look so very uncertain.”

“My dear Isabella, you are quite the special newborn. You seem to be resisting your more vampiric instincts while having a civilized conversation only a few brief moments after awakening. This is unheard of in our world. Newborns are uncontrollable, led purely by instinct for the first few weeks and sometimes even months after being changed.” Aro paused, regarding the beautiful creature before him. “And your eyes… I have never seen such a color in any vampire or for that matter any creature in my lifetime.”

Isabella laughed again, stepping into the sunlight more fully and reveling in the way that her skin reflected the light. She watched Aro with curiosity as he in turn watched her, noticing how her movements were a much more mature version of a newborn’s spontaneous behavior. Her actions were based on curiosity and instinct but they were done with precision and logic that no newborn would have been capable of.

It was at that moment that Aro caught wind of a new scent entering the room as the large wooden door swung open. Isabella paused in her movements, her nostrils flaring as she took in this new scent as well. From across the room Isabella could hear the firm heartbeat, the blood circulating through the human’s veins. Before anyone had the chance to speak or move, Isabella crossed the room and stood inches away from the now terrified human. With the back of her hand, she caressed the woman’s cheek, smiling as the woman’s breathing picked up and her heart began slamming harder in her chest.

“You smell incredible,” Isabella purred, placing her nose above the woman’s pulse point and taking in a huge breath.

Aro stared on in amazement, along with every other vampire in the room, as Isabella resisted the urge to drink the woman’s blood and instead observed her as her fear escalated dangerously.

“You are Sophia. We met on the plane a few days ago.” Isabella backed up slightly, now standing about a foot away from the woman before her. Flashing a predatory smile, Isabella tilted her head in curiosity.

“Y-yes ma’am that’s me,” the woman stuttered.

“You wish to become a vampire someday?” Isabella asked her, the smile still firmly in place.

The woman nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak as she stared into the galactic eyes before her. Isabella leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the woman’s forehead before turning around and walking at a human pace back toward Aro who remained standing at his throne. His face, along with every other face in the room, was filled with utter shock at what they had just watched transpire before them.

“Leave us, Sophia. That was my blessing, you will make a great vampire when the day comes,” Isabella called out with her back still turned. She listened as the woman let out a terrified breath and practically ran from the room. As soon as Sophia was gone, murmurs broke out across the throne room.

“How did you do that?” Alec asked. “She is human and you are a newborn. Your thirst should have taken over the second you smelled her blood. Any newborn would have killed her before her heart had another chance to beat.”

Isabella turned and smiled at him. “Well are you disappointed? I’m quite sure that I can find her again and have her as my first meal if you’d prefer that.”

“No, no Isabella. I’m just wondering how the hell you managed that just now,” Alec responded.

“I know how you care for her. I know of the Volturi’s plans for her. It would be selfish to take her, and I don’t feel this uncontrollable burn as you describe as thirst.” Isabella looked at the men and women in the throne room and shrugged. “Now that you mention it though, I would love to go hunt.”

Alec looked at Aro who nodded his approval before gesturing for Isabella to follow him. As they left the throne room Isabella began to laugh, playfully shoving Alec on the shoulder. With her superior and newfound strength though, she actually ended up throwing him into the wall where he made a significant crater and came out snarling at her, his eyes dark. Isabella looked surprised and stared at her hands before taking notice of the angry vampire standing across from her.

“Stupid newborn strength,” Alec growled as his eyes began to return to normal. “As a newborn you will have superior strength and speed to the average vampire. Be careful with it unless you’re trying to use it against someone.”

“I’m sorry Alec, I had no idea how strong I became.” Isabella smiled at him, flashing her perfect teeth before continuing their walk down the corridor.

Soon they came to a large room that looked quite like a gladiator battle arena. In the center of the arena itself were a group of human men and women, all bound on the ground. Alec watched Isabella as she approached them, taking in her impeccable control as she circled the group like a predator stalking an immobilized prey. Before Alec could respond, Isabella had untied the group and stood back to watch as they began to escape.

As the first man made his way to the exit, Isabella dropped down in front of him with a smile, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the arena. The group scattered and screamed, trying in vain to escape this predator before them. Within seconds, Isabella had the group emptied and dead on the floor, a content smile on her face at the feeling of a full stomach and no thirst remaining. Alec continued to watch her as she walked around and shut the eyes of each and every one of her victims before looking to him for further instruction.

“The bodies will be removed shortly, don’t worry about them. How are you feeling?” Alec asked.

“I feel amazing, I feel as if someone doubled my energy, my strength, and my speed.” As if to prove her point, Isabella leapt into the air, falling just short of the stadium seating surrounding the arena. Alec watched her, impressed that she had almost made it over the wall even with newborn strength and speed.

“This is the training arena. We host guard tryouts, advanced training, and other events in here.” He pointed to a boxed watching area where three thrones were placed. “That is where the kings watch each match and where they decide whether or not someone is worthy of joining the guard. The walls between the ground and the seating areas are built that high and slick so that they are impossible for any vampire to climb or vault during a match. In fact, you got the closest I’ve ever seen just now.”

“Interesting,” Isabella mused, “when do I begin training?”  

“We normally begin training newborns after the first week so that they have time to learn to control their instincts and strength, but Aro granted special permission to begin your training as soon as you feel ready. Since vampires have no need to sleep, there are constant chances to learn new things and improve upon whatever you would like.”

“Let’s begin my training today.” Isabella waited for Alec’s nod of approval before she settled into a defensive crouch, narrowing her eyes at him.

Upon seeing this, Alec began to laugh. “Come on, Isabella. Let’s go to the training room if you’re so ready to fight someone.”

 

   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            They entered the training room, Isabella watching each sparring match with rapt interest. Now that she could track each and every movement the fighters made, the dangerous dance of war became that much more enticing. She noticed Jane sitting alone in the corner of the room and made her way over to her.

            “Why aren’t you sparring with anyone?”

            Jane looked up at her with disinterest and mild annoyance as she responded, “because no one wants to get their ass kicked that’s why. They’re all too scared of me to train with me.”

            “I’ll train with you.” Isabella smirked at her before continuing. “Your gift doesn’t work on me so there’s no reason for me to be scared of you.”

            Jane raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow before grinning back at her new opponent. The evil smirk that Isabella first encountered back in place. Jane cast her eyes over the room and every person except for Alec dropped to the floor in agony for a brief moment before they were released and glared up at Jane. Within a minute the room was clear save for the trio.

            Jane stood and gestured for Isabella to follow her as they made their way to the center sparring mat. Once there, Jane quickly kicked out Isabella’s feet and dropped her to the ground with a mocking smile. Growling deeply, Isabella crouched down in front of her opponent, her eyes narrowed into darkened slits. Though she wasn’t sure how to harness her power and the untapped energy she felt within her, Isabella felt for her instincts, drawing them to the surface. As Jane lashed out again, wrapping her fingers around Isabella’s neck and landing a hard punch to the gut with the other hand, Isabella snarled and grabbed Jane’s fist in her own, twisting it until she heard a snap and a cry of pain from her opponent. Blow after blow was exchanged between the two women until Isabella was better able to control her own movements and defend herself from some of Jane’s attacks. Because Jane was one of the most skilled fighters on the Volturi guard however, Isabella never did land an attack of her own, often swinging into air where Jane used to be and receiving a hard blow to the back or head.

            Hours passed and Isabella could feel her control slipping, cracks lining her marble skin all over. Finally, Alec called for the end of the session and told Isabella that she needed to eat. Tomorrow they would continue training and hunting lessons, teaching Isabella how to control every instinct her new vampire possessed and how to use those instincts and powers to her advantage.

 

   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            It was late in the night when Jane, Alec, and Isabella returned to the throne room to talk to Aro about the progress of their day. Jane gave a report on the status of the vampire world, relaying the messages of the Volturi scouts and some of the guards that had returned from missions that day. Alec spoke of Isabella’s progress and her unnatural control over her newborn instincts. Finally, Isabella spoke of how she felt, what she wished to be trained in further, and her overall abilities.

            Aro smiled wide at the three in front of him, clapping his hands together as he asked them to join the kings and the rest of the guard for a celebratory feast. He bade them to get ready for the feast, lightly grabbing Isabella’s arm as the three turned to leave the throne room.

            “I would like to speak to you my dear before you go.”

            Isabella nodded, waiting for Aro to continue and ask her what he wanted.

            “Tell me about your past with the Cullens.” Aro’s dark red eyes bore curiously into Isabella’s as she frowned in response.

            “I was in a relationship with Edward Cullen, Carlisle’s first turned son. After an accident on my birthday, Edward took me into the forest and told me that I was better off without him and his family, safer that way. He told me that they didn’t care about me and the next day they were gone. I haven’t seen or heard from them since.” Isabella’s frown was now more of a hatred filled glare at the wall as she recalled the memories.

            “I see,” replied Aro taking her hand in his with a gentle squeeze. “If you join my guard, I will allow you to do whatever you see fit with the Cullens. When you decide what you wish to do, I will send you and some of our best guards to exact your punishment. For now, you will train under my guard and learn to master that shield of yours. Go and get ready for the feast my dear, we look forward to seeing you there as the very first newborn to attend such an important event.”

 

 


	3. Let the games begin

            Bright violet shone through the darkness as Isabella tracked her opponent, Felix, in the training arena. From weeks of constant training, Isabella knew not to underestimate him even though he possessed no special gifts. His position on the guard, usually reserved for vampires with powerful gifts, was solidified by his ability to train soldiers and his unparalleled strength. He was a large man, reminding Isabella of Emmett though she hated to remember the life she left behind, but he was much more reserved. His fighting style was created from decades of practice and application, making him nearly impossible to defeat as a normal vampire.

            As Isabella’s eyes swept the room, taking note of the walls and trees that were placed to create a more interactive fighting ground, they landed on a figure crouched across the room. Blurring over to him with her newborn speed, Isabella managed to land a single blow before she was tossed across the room with ease. Snarling, she landed on her feet, taking out a few trees in her wake, before trying to find him in the pitch black room once again.

            There was a slight vibration in the air to her right so she turned to deflect the blow that was headed her way. Ducking below the swinging fist, Isabella countered with three fast jabs to Felix’s lower abdomen, reveling in the sound of cracking marble with each strike. As the last jab was delivered, she quickly leapt into the air directly over Felix’s head, throwing him off as he lost sight of her in the darkness. Landing softly on a rock a few yards away, Isabella listened for her opponent’s movements.

            This training exercise was a common one for guard members, practicing the development of each individual sense by depriving the body of one or more of the others. With Alec’s help, guard members learned to fight based off of every sense available to them, whether it be sight, hearing, smell, or touch. Within a few short weeks Isabella and all of her trainers were impressed to note how far she had come. Now able to sense the vibrations of her opponent’s movements, distinguish between smells, and see the smallest of details about her opponent, she was a formidable opponent. Since none of the guard members could affect her with their gifts, the playing field was far more equal and she learned quickly how to fight.

            After a few more minutes of training, Alec released the pair from their minor sight deprivation and called an end to the session. Watching as Isabella blew a teasing kiss to Felix as the cracks on their skin began to heal.  He shook his head at her as she approached, unable to keep a smirk off his face.

            “You know, you don’t have to make fun of everyone that you train with. In fact, it’s good practice to not piss off your instructors.”

            Looping her arm through Alec’s, Isabella laughed. “But Alec, where’s the fun in that? Besides an angry vampire is more likely to make mistakes, though it never seems to work on Felix.”

            “Well, it’s time to begin training with your gift. You need to know whether or not it has limits. Aro has invited a special guest to help, but he won’t be arriving for a few more weeks so we have plenty of time to see for ourselves.”

            As he finished, Alec gestured to the door they now stood before. Walking inside, Isabella was amazed at what she found. Instead of a typical combat training room like the ones she was used to so far, this room was filled with dichotomous beauty. On one hand, there was a serene side, with fountains and meditation platforms. On the other, there was a side filled with dangerous weapons and combat areas. Turning to Alec, Isabella raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

            “All gifts are based in energy,” a voice sounded from the other side of the room. Emerging from the shadows was Jax, his shaggy hair pulled back to clear his face. “Whether or not that energy is benevolent or malignant depends on the gift itself. For instance, the ability to cause unimaginable pain to a victim, that is entirely malignant energy. Jane’s gift arose out of self-preservation and a desire for revenge after a troubled past. Alec’s was the same except his manifested in a more detached, benevolent energy type of way. The difference in energies is not a difference in an evil gift or a good gift, it is a difference in how the gift is unlocked. Some gifts do best under extreme pressure and fear, whereas others rely on a grasp of the energy inside of oneself which can be found through meditation.”

            “Which method do you think would be most beneficial for me?” Isabella asked.

            Jax nodded and gestured for her to follow him toward the meditation platform on the left side of the room. Once they were sitting down he placed his hands on his knees, waiting for Isabella to mirror his actions before closing his eyes.

            “Meditation forces the body and mind to relax, allowing oneself to feel more of their internal energies than they normally would. While you are new to your gift, this energy will be unfamiliar and perhaps hard to grasp and use. The first step is finding it. For the next few hours we will work on identifying the different feelings that you have while meditating and using those to distinguish your gift. Once we have identified the energy associated with your gift we will work on harnessing it.”

            Isabella closed her eyes, sitting as still as a perfectly composed marble statue. Her mind began to wander, embracing the different energies she could feel in her body. Letting Jax’s soothing voice walk her through the process she identified the subtle burn in her throat, the vampire instincts in her chest, and eventually the unknown energy in her mind. Isabella spent time getting used to the energy as it lived within her before attempting to morph it.

            In a mental dance of complexity, Isabella was able to push against her gift, reveling in the feeling of her shield being expanded. Isabella could feel the energy as it carefully made its way around the room, caressing each object and individual so that she had a mental image of the room without opening her eyes. Experimentally, Isabella retracted the energy, casting it over Jax as he sat in front of her.

            “Alec,” Isabella called out softly. “I would like you to try to take away Jax’s senses.”

            Jax opened his eyes with a frown as he saw the light haze begin to make its way toward him from where Alec was positioned near the doorway. Though he wasn’t scared, it was an uncomfortable experience that he had the misfortune of having been through before, and he wasn’t happy about having his senses taken away again.

            As the mist circled up to Jax, violet eyes watched with unwavering focus. Instead of seeping into his skin or making its way to him, the mist stopped just above Jax’s skin, rolling off of him with no effect. Jax’s eyes widened in amazement as the mist gradually dissipated and left him, all senses very much intact. Alec looked equally as impressed, smiling as Isabella beamed in delight.

            “I wonder how many people I can shield at once,” she pondered.

 

 

            Within minutes, they had moved their training to the large arena and filled it with people. Jane stood with a devilish grin by Isabella as they surveyed the group before them. Isabella nudged Jane slightly, leaning over to whisper, “this isn’t meant for you to torture everyone. This is actually to see if my powers can divert yours over such a large group. I could always start out with a smaller group so you can have some fun as I develop.”

            Jane winked at her before telling the group the purpose of the exercise. She made sure to address how painful Isabella’s failure will be for those she cannot save and how she does truly hope that Isabella’s gift runs out after only a few. Her voice rang out across the silent arena as vampires shifted uneasily in place, silently hoping that Isabella’s gift can immediately protect them from the witch twin whose blood red eyes were boring into the crowd.

            As Isabella grabbed hold of the now familiar energy within her, she cast it across the room, wrapping each individual in its warm embrace. Being stretched to cover so many was already beginning to tax her mental strength and control so Isabella nodded to Jane to try her gift on the crowd. Every vampire flinched as they recognized the glare coming from the blonde that was usually followed by all-consuming pain. However, Jane quickly became agitated as her gift failed to elicit any effect. Isabella placed a hand on her shoulder as she dropped her shield, unable to hold it any longer.

            With a low growl Jane caused everyone in the room except for her brother and Isabella to fall to the floor in agony. Once she released them from her power, gasping as they were, she smiled cruelly. The smile itself was a mockery of happiness, derived only from the pain evident before her, yet it was beautiful.

            “Just so you all don’t forget what I can do,” she said, a deep undertone of threat evident in her voice.

            As the group filed out of the room, Isabella rolled her eyes at the woman next to her. Throughout the past few weeks, Isabella had spent a lot of time training with the so called witch twins of the Volturi, learning about them beyond what their reputation described. She learned that Jane did indeed have a soft side to her, though it took days and the absence of any other being for her to show. It’s true that Jane delighted in the power that her gift gave her since no one was willing to risk upsetting her. This reputation often preceded her on missions, allowing just revealing her identity to cause enough fear to fix the problem without a major fight. The only time that Jane had apparently used her gift for a prolonged period of time was with a Romanian vampire who was intent on tearing the Volturi apart. The man became a blubbering fool after a while, the pain causing his body to shut down and his mind to escape him. This torture was difficult for Jane, and she vowed to never use her gift that long again.

            This side of Jane Volturi was a mystery to the world, even to most of the Volturi themselves. In private quarters she was interesting, willing to share stories of her missions with Isabella that Alec would often add to. Her sense of humor was twisted and she often found pain a reason for comfort, but she was a quickly attaching friend to Isabella as she continued her training. The rest of the Volturi began to regard Isabella as the third witch of the group as time wore on since she was the first and only person able to grow close to either.

 

 

 

As more time passed, Isabella began to develop her shield’s strength and longevity, now able to hold it for hours on end over large groups of people. The guard trained with her to ensure that she could hold her shield in such circumstances as battle and even upon being removed from visual contact or placed a far distance away. They eventually found that her shield would hold strong for upwards of a hundred individuals and for hours on end, even if she was taken several hundred yards away.

It was during one of these training sessions that a new ability made itself known in Isabella.

Jane had, as usual, managed to piss off one of the new Volturi guards. However, this guard had the ability to move faster than any vampire that the Volturi had ever seen before. After one of their lessons where Jane had dropped the boy to the ground with her gift more than once, he leapt up growling loudly, his eyes pitch black. Before Jane knew he was coming at her, the vampire blurred over to her and took ahold of her head.

Reacting on instinct, Bella turned and yelled for Jane to be careful, feeling her energy explode outward toward the pair. This new energy felt stronger, more solid in substance, which became apparent as the new vampire was forcibly pushed off of Jane and into the wall at the opposite end of the room. Isabella snarled and crossed the room in the blink of an eye, throwing the boy against the wall and pinning him by his throat as he growled back at her in annoyance.

“No one hurts Jane while I’m around,” she ground out. Isabella could feel the eyes upon her, tension filling the room so completely that it pressed against each individual with nearly tangible force.

Suddenly the boy was screaming, writhing in pain as Isabella continued to hold him tightly by the throat. Isabella felt a hand press gently on her shoulder and released the boy as Jane stepped up next to her, her red eyes narrow slits. The boy was shaking with rage, his eyes still that bottomless black that they were when he first attacked. A low, threatening growl escaped Isabella’s lips as she watched the boy eye Jane once again.

“It is a crime to make an attempt on the life of a royal guard member,” Jane drawled out, her eyes never leaving the boy’s. “I, Jane Volturi, hereby sentence you to death with this room as my witness. Let’s go Isabella, I believe we are done here.”

Alec followed the women out of the room as Felix and Demetri took hold of the now captive guard member and began to transport him to the dungeons to await execution.

“Isabella,” he called out. “What you did back there… I’ve never seen anything like it. There was a subtle shine in the air around Jane and it seemed as if it pushed her attacker away. In fact, it’s still around her now.”

Jane reached out her hand to look at it while Isabella turned to look at her as well. Indeed, there was a subtle shimmer around Jane’s skin that only a vampire would have picked up on. As Alec reached out to touch her, his fingers stopped just short of her skin, a perplexed look falling into place on his handsome face.

“I can’t touch her. Whatever this is it’s stopping me from touching her, it feels as if I’m touching a solid wall or perhaps a highly energetic barrier.”

Isabella’s eyes widened and she mentally cast out her mind, searching for her energy signature on Jane. She gasped as she realized that her shield was enveloping Jane, not only mentally but physically as well, creating a physical barrier around her. This new shield was highly energetic, with a much stronger signature than that of her mental shield and she recognized it as the feeling she got when she saw Jane being attacked.

“Oh come on,” Jane laughed. “I get the ability to torture people while princess Isabella here gets a shield powerful enough to protect both from mental and physical attacks?”

Isabella ducked her head, knowing that if she were human she would be blushing. She playfully shouldered into Jane, dropping the shield around her.

“We should tell Aro about these newfound gifts of yours Isabella,” Alec said.

Isabella nodded and the trio made their way into the throne room moments later only to be met by an exceedingly excited Aro on his throne. He gestured for the group to stand in front of him, his eyes lighting up in absolute glee.

“I hear you saved my precious Jane from the hands of our newest guard member,” he exclaimed, looking at Isabella with wide eyes.

“Yes. The guard that attacked her used his superior speed to attack her as she turned away from him after a training session. I saw the attack and used my shield to stop it from happening. Alec saw the whole thing and Jane was there as well of course.” Isabella watched as Aro reached out for Alec’s hand, closing his eyes as he surfed through the events of the past hour in Alec’s memory.

“It seems your shield has become physical as well my dear. How interesting.” Aro smiled before taking Jane’s hand and watching the events through another perspective.

“I have ordered for the guard’s execution, he has already been transported to the dungeons,” Jane announced.

Aro nodded his acceptance before excusing the trio, telling them to come back at nightfall for the execution. Before they left, Aro told Isabella that his guest would be arriving by tomorrow to help her use her gifts to their full extent.

 

 

That night, Isabella walked into the throne room with her head held high, tight jeans hugging her hips and a black leather jacket accentuating her top. She was the embodiment of alluring beauty and strength as she strode through the forming crowd toward Aro, Jane, and Alec near the thrones. She made eye contact with Jax from across the room and he nodded at her with a faint smile.

Soon the large door of the throne room was forced open and the guard from earlier was dragged in hissing and fighting. He was pushed to the ground on his knees before the center throne, Felix standing behind him to make sure he stays in position.

“Peter, you have been accused of committing the crime of attempted murder on a fellow guard member. This is your chance to say your last words.” Aro settled into his throne, gesturing for the boy to speak.

“That bitch does nothing but hurt others. It pleases her. She deserves to die as painful of a death as she gives to others,” Peter growled out.

Jane rolled her eyes and sent a minor burst of pain toward him causing him to jump and growl harder, attempting to get up before being restrained by Felix and Demetri. Jane smirked at him, cocking her head to the side in a challenge. From her side, Isabella glared at him with a low warning growl of her own.

Aro nodded and Felix stepped up, wrapping his fingers around Peter’s neck as the boy began to scream and struggle against his captors. Felix began to pull and Isabella watched as cracks began to slowly and then rapidly form where his head was being ripped from his body. In mere seconds, the lifeless body of the former guard fell to the ground and Felix tossed his head into the fire that had been started across the room. As his body burned away in the fire, Isabella sent her shield toward Jane, letting her support wash over Jane without making it obvious to the rest of the Volturi in the room.

As the Volturi filed out of the room, Jax gestured for Isabella to join him as he left the castle. If she had to identify those she felt comfortable with in the Volturi, Jane, Alec, and Jax made up that list. She had spent the past few weeks practicing her shield with him and developing a strong friendship with him.

“Come on wolfie, teach me how to fight a shapeshifter,” Isabella exclaimed once they were outside in the large courtyard in front of the castle.

“Whoever said I was a wolf?” Jax said, raising his eyebrow at the beautiful vampire before him.

Stepping back from her, Jax connected their eyes before leaping into the air. When he landed, Isabella gasped in surprise and froze in place. Where once a man had stood there now stood a black lion with a grand mane. The lion’s eyes bored into Isabella’s as it shook out its fur, and from its back, large pure black wings unfurled, stretching out around six feet on either side of its body. It was a magnificent and beautiful sight, a dark symbol of strength and noble action.

However, what stood out to Isabella the most was the vivid violet of the lion’s eyes that mirrored perfectly her own.


	4. Winged salvation

**AN:** Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the big reveal as much as I did. I know it’s been awhile since I’ve updated so my apologies, it’s been a crazy, stressful week. Without further ado, here’s the new chapter! As always please read & review.

* * *

 

_Stepping back from her, Jax connected their eyes before leaping into the air. When he landed, Isabella gasped in surprise and froze in place. Where once a man had stood there now stood a black lion with a grand mane. The lion's eyes bored into Isabella's as it shook out its fur, and from its back, large pure black wings unfurled, stretching out around six feet on either side of its body. It was a magnificent and beautiful sight, a dark symbol of strength and noble action._

_However, what stood out to Isabella the most was the vivid violet of the lion's eyes that mirrored perfectly her own._

 

* * *

 

 

            The great, dark lion stood proud and tall, reaching well above 5 feet at the shoulders. His wings were as black as night itself, his form the image of regality and strength. The bright purple of his eyes stood out in stark contrast to his fur, further accentuating his uniqueness.

            Isabella’s eyes were wide, surprise etched into every corner of her beautiful face. The eyes that mirrored her own were deep, reflecting the experience and wisdom of a creature that has lived for centuries. Even the eyes of Aro and the other ancient vampires fell short of those before her. Once Isabella was able to tear her eyes from the violet orbs in front of her, she noticed suddenly that there was a deep scar running down the lion’s face. The scar was identical to that of the man she knew as Jax in both location and appearance, though it was almost indiscernible in the pitch black fur that had grown around it. Without a vampire’s sight and knowing that the creature before her was indeed her new friend Jax, there was no way to know that the man and the create he became were related in the slightest.

            “Jax,” she breathed, slowly reaching a hand toward the massive animal. If a lion could smile, this one certainly was, a slight twinge of the lips revealing glistening white canines. The lion stepped forward into her outstretched hand, letting her palm land on his forehead and slip between his ears.

            Isabella moved her hand then, eyes tracing the contours of his body with wonder as her fingers glided over silky fur and delicate feathers. A soft rumble began in Jax’s chest and Isabella halted her movements in alarm, her instincts telling her there was great danger underneath her fingertips. However, Jax simply moved closer into her touch, moving his head into her body like a normal house cat would as a sign of affection, the rumbling in his chest growing louder. With an awkward laugh Isabella realized that the vibrations she was hearing was purring, and that though this creature was indeed dangerous, he meant her no harm.

            As he stepped back from her, violet eyes met once again. It was then that Jax lowered his head slightly, his eyes trained upwards at the woman in front of him. Before Isabella could react, Jax pounced, pinning her to the ground beneath him. Instincts and fear caused Isabella to let out a short scream and throw up her shield, pushing him off of her, but not before his tongue connected with her face and left a wet trail across her cheek. As he was thrown off of her, Jax landed lightly in the grass, that lion smile back in place.

            “Oh gross, come on!” she exclaimed in annoyance, wiping the saliva off her face. The annoyance on her face didn’t last long however as she broke out into melodic laughter, her face twisting into a breathtaking smile.

            “ _Isabella”_ a deep voice rumbled.

            Turning around in surprise, Isabella attempted to locate the source of the voice that sounded oddly familiar. When she returned to looking at Jax she suddenly realized that the voice was familiar because it was in fact his. Knowing that lion could not talk however, Isabella became confused and slightly panicked.

            “ _Do not be afraid child. You know who I am.”_ The large lion dipped his head in affirmation as he spoke, though his mouth never moved.

            “Wh- How are you speaking right now?” Isabella stuttered.

            “ _You are aware of the pack of shifters that exist in your hometown? The way that they communicate with one another through a telepathic link?”_

            “Well, yes, but they’re wolves and to be included in that you have to be a part of the pack.” Confusion filled Isabella’s voice, though the panic had subsided to curiosity and uncertainty.

            “ _You do not think that our connection and eyes are mere coincidence,”_ Jax challenged, his voice resonating through her mind.

            “I don’t know what to think. Please do tell me what’s going on.”

            The dark lion sighed before laying down, tucking his wings neatly onto the plane of his back as he settled his head onto the large paws beneath him. Isabella followed his lead and sat down with crossed legs in front of him.

            As soon as their eyes reconnected Isabella was pulled into a scene within Jax’s mind, darkness engulfing her before she was suddenly standing next to a young boy. The boy was tan and thin, though his muscles were beginning to show on his young body. As he turned around, Isabella gasped at the realization that this boy must be Jax at a young age. His eyes were the same shade of black, determination and strength shining through them. The scar wasn’t there however and his voice wasn’t the deep rumble that Isabella knew.

            “Papa!” he exclaimed, running straight through the place where Isabella stood, taking her by surprise. The young boy leapt into a large man’s arms, tanned and well defined muscles wrapping around his small form.

            “Hello son,” the deep voice responded. “Have you been practicing while your mother and I were away?”

            The little boy nodded eagerly and scrunched up his brow in concentration. After a few seconds, there was a subtle pop and a small black lion crouched on the floor of the cave growling. Though she was sure it was meant to be threatening or intimidating, Isabella couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable creature. She quickly put a hand up to her mouth but neither of the men in the scene seemed to notice her.

            The large man laughed and ruffled the small lion’s forming mane, congratulating him on how much better he had gotten and how big he is growing. Soon, the scene faded and Isabella was once again pulled into darkness before she was placed in another memory. This time the smell of smoke and burning flesh made her gag, doubling over in revulsion. As the smoke cleared she heard a roar and saw a large black lion, wings unfurled and fangs bared, standing proud atop the overhanging cliff. The sound of battle cries and pain suddenly reached her ears and made her cringe as the scene before he became clearer.

            There were countless pyres in the field below the cliff, bodies being torn apart and thrown into the flames, screams and fast movements surrounding her entirely. Chaos was all consuming and Isabella could see numerous black lions fighting on and flying over the field. She could also identify newborns and ancient vampires alike fighting on the field, though it was nearly impossible to tell which side was which. Vampires fought one another and they fought the winged lions as well. The pain and fear that filled the air was nearly tangible and Isabella choked on the sudden influx of emotions that she felt.

            The scene shifted and Isabella was standing right beside the massive black lion at the top of the cliff, overlooking the battle. His eyes were the same captivating violet as hers, but she couldn’t tell whether or not this was Jax in another time. Her suspicions were put to rest as a woman came to rest her hand on the lion’s back, her marble skin reflecting the little light that breached through the overcast sky. The woman was blonde, with the same striking eyes as the lion at her side and it was obvious that there was a connection between them.

            “He wants to fight you know. He’s going to despise you for forcing him to stand under watch while we are out here risking our lives.” The woman stroked the fur beneath her fingers lovingly as she spoke.

            “The vampires that are behind this attack see us as the biggest threat to their reign. They wish to take over the world and all the creatures that live in it. We are the Abaven and we do not let madmen take over. We are the guardians.” The lion growled and bared his teeth.

            “You were lucky to find both the mate and the guardian bond in one person. The Abaven are tasked with protection, and those that they form the guardian bond with are important for the balance of the world. One day, Ajax will come of age and find his bond. I hope that day never comes though, because it means that you and I are dead.” The woman’s tone was soothing and reflective.

            “Only the leader feels the guardian bond, and I refuse to let my son take this burden. That is why he remains safe and away from this battle. We will fight and we will win against this group that believes themselves higher than all else.”

            “You leave your tribe to fight your battles for you? I guess it is fitting that you watch them all die before your time comes.” A cold voice spoke behind the group. The voice made Isabella shudder and she whirled around to stare into bottomless pits of red tinged with darkness.

            Jax’s father growled menacingly as more ancient vampires stepped out of the shadows and backed them to the edge of the cliff. They moved so fast that Isabella was almost unable to track their movements as the attack began. After a few minutes in which Isabella’s already dead heart was pounding in her chest, she heard a blood curdling scream on her left. Turning toward the noise, a cry of her own slipped from her lips as she saw the white fingers make their way around Jax’s mother’s neck. With a sickening smile, the ancient vampire pulled her head from her shoulders and tossed the body behind him so that it could be tossed into the newly created fire. Jax’s father roared in fury and pain, his violet eyes flashing as he tore one of the ancient vampires to shreds in front of him. The great lion quickly disposed of two of the four remaining vampires but was eventually pinned by the ancients who snapped his bones one by one so that he could no longer fight back, even with his healing abilities. Isabella nearly screamed as she saw the figure that came sprinting from the forest edge, fear consuming her.

            A smaller lion, but much larger than when she last saw him, came toward the group and ripped one of the ancients off of his father. Jax growled and swiped at the other but was thrown back towards the trees.

            “No! Son get out of here! I’m afraid you’re our last hope. If you die, the Abaven die with you.” The deep rumbling voice of his father caused Jax to halt in his movements. However, the ancient vampire that led the attack blurred over to him and threw him toward the edge of the cliff. Jax yelped in pain as the vampire swiped at him, fingers raking down the lion’s dark face as he took flight. Blood dripped from the wound, landing right beside the motionless form of his father. The vampire leader’s red eyes narrowed as a malicious smile made its way onto his face. Within an instant, a loud snap was heard across the cliff and Jax’s eyes welled with unshed tears. Blood pooled on the ground next to his father, seeping into the ground.

            As suddenly as the scene was there, it ended and Isabella reeled backwards as she was suddenly placed back in the present. Sad violet eyes watched her turn and dry heave, her head spinning. If she were human, Isabella would have splurged the contents of her stomach and cried until every tear was gone, but alas she did what vampires could and shook and wretched nothing but air.

            Upon seeing the sad lion laid before her, Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered words of apology and consolation. The great lion simply nuzzled her in return before speaking.

            “ _Now you know who I am, where I come from, and what this connection between us is. I am the last of my kind, the last ptereleon or winged lion as you would say, the last Abaven. My species was sworn to protect and serve as guardians but in the final battle, we were outmatched. I have hunted those men for centuries, vowing revenge for my people. Now that I am the leader by default, I gain the ability to form a guardian bond with a special individual. When I first laid eyes on you as a human, I knew that you were the one I was destined to protect. There is something special about you Isabella Volturi. The vampires that tried to take over so many centuries ago are still out there, I can feel it. Perhaps you are the one destined to help me stop them.”_ The deep voice echoed in Isabella’s head.

            “I-I don’t know what to say,” her soft reply called out. “I’m not this special and powerful being. Your father, you… you’re like that. I’m just a vampire that was recently a broken, uncoordinated human.”

            Jax shook his head at her before responding. “ _I know that it’s a lot to take in. We have time Isabella. Train with me and the other guard members and let us bring out the strongest possible version of you that exists. Aro’s friend joins us tomorrow and he will be able to tell us if your gift has any other forms or if it can be made stronger.”_ Isabella nodded with a small smile as she let her fingers flow through the softness of Jax’s mane.

            For the rest of the night, Isabella and Jax trained both physically and through their bond, learning to expand their connection and the extent of it as well as some basic combat situations between a shifter and a vampire. As the sun began to peak its way above the horizon once again, Jax shifted back to human form. Unlike the wolves, Jax apparently did not shred his clothes when he phased, so there was no need for uncomfortable nudity as the pair prepared to head inside. Jax yawned as he walked Isabella back to her room, laughing as a certain witch twin pair were found leaning up against the wall by her door.

            “Isabella,” Alec exclaimed. “We were supposed to train your shield a bit more tonight.”

            Isabella apologized and gave Jax a quick nod goodnight. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Alec in a brief but strong hug before turning with a smirk towards Jane whose frown would have deterred literally anyone else. The hug with Jane was brief, ending with Jane shoving Isabella off of her and grumbling something about how affection is a sign of weakness.

           

 

Isabella followed Alec and Jane into the throne room the next morning, ready to meet her esteemed guest. What she didn’t expect however, was to be standing in front of Aro’s guest, looking into familiar golden orbs.

“Hello Isabella, I’ve heard so much about you,” the man said with a warm smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry to make everyone wait so long for another update. I’ve been very busy with school and life though things should settle down soon so I can update more often. I made the chapter longer than usual to hopefully make up for that a bit. As always please read and review! It helps to know what you all think and/or what you want to see happen.

* * *

 

“My name is Eleazar,” the dark haired man spoke. He had a slight accent of Spanish origin, his eyes indicating a vast wealth of knowledge and experience.

            “You don’t drink from humans. Your eyes… they are like theirs.” A low growl began to emanate in Isabella’s chest, her hands clenching into fists and her shield pressing firmly against her skin.

            “Ah yes, I was warned you might react a little… angrily to that detail. I know the Cullens, but I have not seen them in decades. We are of separate covens Isabella. You have nothing to fear from me. I was Volturi for a long time actually, leaving only once I discovered my mate and decided to travel the world with her.” The Spanish man looked at the brunette before him, distinctly aware of the energy that protected her.

            Isabella’s bright purple eyes searched those of the man before her, trying to find a lie in his words. Upon getting nothing, Isabella nodded. Eleazar flashed her a smile before turning to Aro who stood just a few yards away.

            “She is powerful Aro, I felt it the moment she entered the room. Her shield is strong though there is definitely energy untapped still. I would like to work with her to expand her gift. I think you will all be truly impressed by what she can do.”

            Aro nodded his consent, that childish smile on his lips and his red eyes bright. Eleazar then outstretched his hand toward Isabella, willing her to take it in her own. The moment that their skin made contact, Isabella felt a surge of energy course through her body. Most of the energy was familiar, the physical and mental aspects of her shield making themselves known, but there were other energies that she could not yet identify. It was when she heard a soft gasp from Aro and felt Alec shift defensively across the room that she opened her eyes and looked for the source of their surprise.

            Looking down at her hand, Isabella could feel her unfamiliar energy swirling around her, covering her entire body. Everything appeared normal to her so she looked at Eleazar with confusion before speaking.

            “What happened?” she asked.

            Unlike her, every other being in the room had lost every sense of Isabella the moment that her hand had touched Eleazar. His gift not only allowed him to sense and identify the gifts of other individuals but also allowed him to unlock the levels of that individual’s gift that had not yet been uncovered. With Isabella, Eleazar sensed that her shield was far stronger than anything he had ever come across, stronger even than multiple shields combined. The moment that his hand came into contact with hers, Isabella’s shield enveloped her completely, not only shielding her mind and her body, but also shielding her from sight, smell, and hearing. There was no sense that could find her now, not one of the five were working to identify her.

            Eleazar pulled his hand back from her and her shield dropped back to what it normally was. Aro’s eyes were wide with surprise and even a tad bit of fear, Alec’s eyes matching his leader’s expression. Isabella was now more confused than ever upon looking at the individuals in the room, having seen nothing unusual in the past few moments. What she recognized fleetingly as fear on Aro’s features not only surprised her, it thrilled her as well. There was obviously something that Eleazar’s touch had done to her, something that it had done to her powers that made her even more formidable than before.

            “What happened?” she repeated, her voice curious.

            “Your shield is strong Isabella,” Eleazar replied. “Stronger than any shield I have ever come across in fact. Strong enough to hide you from the senses completely. When I touched you I revealed your gift in its strongest form, what it can become with proper training and time. You disappeared Isabella.”

            “I did what? Like invisible kind of disappear?” Isabella laughed, looking at Aro and Alec to laugh with her on the ridiculous joke. Instead, Alec just gave her a slow nod.

            “You disappeared from all of the senses Isabella. The others could no longer smell, hear, or see you. Since your physical shield was up as well they would not have been able to touch you either had they tried. Your shield is strong indeed, quite unusual but certainly a useful tool once you begin to go out on missions with the guard.” Eleazar’s golden eyes were curious, a sense of delight swirling softly in their depths.

            “That is so cool,” Isabella exclaimed, her teenage mind making itself very clear in that moment. She briefly thought of Emmett, how excited he would be. She shuddered minutely at the thought, her memories threatening to spill out.

            “Eleazar,” Aro drawled out, “I invite you to stay with us for a few weeks, teach our Isabella how to control and use this gift.”

            Though it was formed as an invitation, Eleazar knew that Isabella’s gift was too special and powerful to walk away from. There was no way that Aro would let him leave without training his newest weapon of the Volturi. However, Eleazar was intrigued with the young woman and had heard stories of her from Aro already. She was a fast learner and a formidable fighter even without her gifts. Aro had also spoken of the shifter that was in the Volturi who had become rather close to Isabella though he did not know why. Aro had told him that the shifter had never changed form in front of anyone of the Volturi and that his thoughts had always been guarded from Aro’s gift.

            Eleazar nodded and gestured for Isabella to walk with him as they left the throne room. He would begin her training outside in the forests surrounding Volterra. Though he knew her to be a human drinker because of her alignment with the Volturi, he was indeed curious about her bright violet eyes. As they walked, Eleazar told the young woman a little about himself, how he was born in the 1700’s in Spain, how he came to be a vampire, and how he met his mate Carmen.

            Isabella asked why he had decided to become an animal drinker and why he decided to leave the Volturi. Eleazar responded with a smile, telling her of the Denali coven in Alaska that he and his wife had joined after years of being nomadic and human drinkers. He told her of how Carmen did not like his job in the Volturi, did not like the way that the job put him in danger and consisted of violence so often. So, he got Aro’s blessing and left the Volturi on good terms, staying in touch so that Aro could call upon him when someone needed to be read like her.

            As they came to a halt in the middle of the forest, Eleazar turned to Isabella with a smile. “Unlike humans, animals can sense us easily. Though we are faster and stronger, animals can smell us and hear us far easier than humans can. It makes them more of a challenge to hunt and the perfect way to practice using your gift. Now, I’m going to touch you again and I want you to focus on the energies that are unfamiliar. Aro and I talked at length about your previous trainings and how meditations and energies are how you feel your gift. So, when I touch you and your gift is unlocked fully once again I need you to focus on a new energy and attempt to control it. When I let go, try to find it again and use it.”

            Isabella nodded before taking Eleazar’s hand. The familiar surge of energy rushed through her body and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling. There was one energy in particular that stood out to her as she focused. This energy felt like a cloak, it was fluid and light and it covered her entire body, but unlike her physical shield it was not hard and firm. She felt this energy and focused on it, letting its cool touch spread across her skin and then withdrawing it.

            Eleazar watched in fascination as Isabella practiced moving her visible shield. Her arms would form and disappear gradually over and over, as if an astute painter were drawing her out piece by piece and then washing it all away again. He smiled as she practiced her other shields, keeping herself visible but cutting off her sweet natural scent, and clapping her marble hands together without making a sound. It was incredible progress in the span of a few short hours that they stood there and Eleazar smiled at her proudly.

            “Let us now move to the hunt. Remember, you may shield whatever you would like but the whole point is to hunt without scaring off your prey.”

 

* * *

 

Isabella crouched down, her violet eyes flashing from behind the tree where she stood. Her lips were parted slightly, letting the air around her flow through her nose and mouth. She could hear their hearts beating, practically feel the blood pumping through their veins. They continued to graze, completely unaware of the predator stalking them amidst the trees. Isabella made sure that her shields were in place as she emerged, laughing as the deer continued on as if nothing had changed even when she stood mere inches from them. They could not see, hear, or smell her. She was the ultimate predator in that moment.

She quickly killed the group and began her feast, Eleazar joining her so as not to waste the lives that once were. Once they were finished, Eleazar smiled and gestured back toward the castle on the hill.

“Have you ever played hide and go seek Isabella?” Eleazar asked. “I believe that our next training exercise should be a heightened version of the game. With your ability to hide yourself from the senses, it makes you almost impossible to find. However, we should test whether or not your ability can be expanded onto others like your physical and mental shields. It takes more energy from you to uphold but it would be a crucial weapon for the Volturi. Ideally, you could hide an army from our enemies. They would believe themselves strong enough to outmatch a small group and once they had made their decision you could unveil an entire army to them.”

“I want justice and peace, not war.” Isabella responded. “I want to be an agent of the Volturi that prevents war and corruption. My gift will be used for good, not evil. Aro will not misuse me.”

Eleazar nodded before speaking. “Your loyalties lie to those that changed you, that saved you. But your sense of justice and nobility is rare Isabella. Someday you will be a very important leader of those values which you hold so dear. Do not lose sight of who you truly are as you are sent out to do these missions. The Volturi can be the enforcers of the law yes, but they can also be selfish and corrupt leaders. My alliance to the Volturi is not one of value or trust but rather one of necessity and care. I wish to make sure that the world is safe and on that we are alike.”

“Sometimes I feel like there is a greater destiny set for me than I can imagine,” Isabella whispered. Eleazar met her violet eyes with his own and gave her a soft smile.

“I am no seer Isabella but even I can tell you that that is true. Your gifts are like none that I have ever come across. You have befriended a rather enigmatic man, a shifter whom Aro knows very little about but who makes a great warrior. I am over 300 years old, and yet you make me feel as if there is still so much to be learned on this earth.”

 

* * *

 

As they arrived at the castle, Jax made eye contact with Isabella from across the courtyard. Isabella gave him the slightest of smiles as they approached, taking his offered arm as the two men escorted her to the arena for the game.

News had spread quickly of Isabella’s newest abilities and the game that was to be held to test them. Demetri, the best tracker the Volturi had ever acquired, was first in line. Alec and Jane were next, knowing that their friend would not let them get out of it. Jax smiled as he joined in with the others. This group of 4 individuals would lead another 6 in the game. Their team, knowing Isabella best, would attempt to find her and her teammates. It was as much a capture the flag type of game, a hunting game, as it was a hide and seek game. The objective was to find and capture Isabella, the captain of the other team, along with her 9 other teammates. All gifts were fair game, though they all knew that Isabella’s shield would protect her team most of the time.

Demetri was allowed to take in the scent of each opposing team member including Isabella before the game began. The arena itself was decorated with trees, boulders, fences, buildings, and more so that there were plenty of places to hide and to run. It seemed an impossible task, to hide 10 people from 10 more who were dead set on finding them in a confined though admittedly large area. The rules stated that if Demetri’s team was able to find and tag all 9 of Isabella’s teammates, Isabella would then be able to begin a hunt of her own and tag out the opposing team.

Aro and the kings sat in the stands in their spectator’s box, waiting for the games to begin. The rest of the stands were filled with Volturi guard, family, and workers. The air was practically alive with the excitement of competition and there was a distinct roar coming from the crowd. The combination of it all startled Isabella and she could feel the pressure of hundreds of expectant eyes upon her.

The teams stood at the center line that separated the two halves of the arena and shook hands. Jax grasped Isabella’s icy hand in his own and smiled at her with a subtle wink.

 _“You’ll do well young one. Believe in yourself. But don’t forget that I will always be able to find you no matter what shields you have up. It is part of our connection. Have fun.”_ The deep, rumbling voice sounded within Isabella’s head.

Isabella’s eyes widened and then narrowed at the man before her. “Cheater” being projected toward him through her thoughts. Jax laughed and moved to tie back his long hair for the coming competition.

The bell sounded and Isabella’s group was off, dashing into their side of the arena to find suitable hiding places. Isabella quickly found a spot perched within the thick foliage of a tree, able to feel the many energies below her and identify where her teammates were hiding fairly quickly. The lights in the arena dimmed and a timer began to count down just below the royals’ viewing box. 10 seconds until the opposing team would come searching for them. Isabella quickly fortified her shields around herself before expanding her mental shield to those on her team. As she harnessed the energy needed for her sense shields to expand, Isabella breathed in slowly. Upon exhaling, her sense shield went up around each individual on her team. As long as her teammates stayed hidden they would be nearly impossible to find.

 

* * *

 

The ring of the bell reverberated around the arena and Demetri’s team was off, searching for their opponents amidst the arena’s many hiding places. Demetri himself quickly locked onto an especially strong scent of one of the female guard members and he followed it until it suddenly disappeared. His eyes were bright red against the dim lighting and the trees at his back as he swept his gaze over the surrounding area. Though he could not see, smell, or hear the individual he was looking for, he could subtly feel her presence due to his gift.

Demetri stalked toward his prey and smiled as he was rewarded with a subtle bend of a tree trunk in front of him. He turned his back to the woman, pretending to head off in another direction before spinning around and leaping toward the space where he expected her to be. He felt soft skin beneath his fingers and reached into his robes for the flare he was given to signal the audience and Isabella of a discovered teammate. As the flare arched into the air, Isabella groaned softly and let her shield drop from around the woman who shoved Demetri playfully. The man smiled at her and bowed before sprinting off to center line to try and pick up another scent.

Meanwhile, Isabella was struggling to uphold her shield over so many people at once and could feel it waning. The energy that it took to uphold the many shield layers over multiple people was incredible and she knew that she could not last for much longer so she switched strategies. Instead of shielding each individual, which became increasingly hard as other individuals invaded her sphere of energy, she opted to shield only 3 at once and alternate between who she knew to be in danger and who wasn’t.

Unfortunately, Jane caught onto this as she suddenly got wind of a vampire nearby and sent her gift out to meet the individual. Screams filled the otherwise silent air as Jane’s gift took effect on the individual and she ran toward them. Isabella quickly sent up a shield around her screaming teammate and smiled as she heard Jane curse under her breath.

Across the arena, one of Isabella’s teammates had stealthily made their way to the other half of the room, hiding on a rooftop, invisible to the senses. Isabella felt her energy slowly returning and revamped her shields around her teammates, casting them all under her safety. Alec stood, his red eyes searching, on the other side of the arena, sensing that someone had made their way here. He sent his gift out and a mist spread across the arena, blanketing the area. As the mist floated up and around, his eyes caught sight of something unusual on a rooftop nearby. The mist was rolling off of a spot on the roof as if there was something blocking it, and a subtle smirk pulled at Alec’s lips. He pretended as if he didn’t notice and stalked past the individual on the roof before doubling back to where he was out of sight of the individual. It was then that he leapt up and grabbed hold of what his gift could not, his marble hands gripping the cool skin of another vampire.

Isabella growled as another flare was sent up across the arena and she released her shield’s hold on the captured vampire. She felt a presence sneaking up on her from behind and whirled around to see Jax stalking through the trees toward her. She knew that he could sense her because of their bond and narrowed her eyes at him before an idea made its way into her head. As he approached, Isabella cast her physical shield against his side, causing him to stumble. He turned toward the direction of the shield and began to stalk toward the trees to his left, unaware that Isabella was watching him from a completely different direction.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few hours, the remaining 7 flares went into the air and only Isabella remained. Now able to focus all of her energy on making herself undetectable, she worked silently and efficiently as she stalked toward her new prey. She decided that Jax would be first since he was the only one that could truly sense her even through her gifts. So, instead of using her physical shield to protect herself, she used it to immobilize him when he drew close to her. Her physical energy formed a hard barrier inches from his body in all directions so that he could only move a few inches. She snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder with a smile, releasing the shield around him once she had tagged him out and sent up her flare.

The large man laughed and picked her up in a crushing hug as he heard her teasing voice ring in his head. He nodded his acceptance and pride of her unorthodox use of her gift before he walked away toward the arena exit.

 _“You should know better than to cage an animal little one,”_ his deep voice sounded. She smiled and sent him mental messages of apology before she crouched down to continue her hunt.

Her shields were strong and she could feel the anticipation in the air around her as she approached two of her opponents. She dropped them quickly and sent up 2 flares at once, partly for an intimidation factor to work in her favor. Within the next few minutes she had sought out and disposed of the other 4 unnamed guards that were working for Demetri’s team. However, she knew to be very careful as she sought out the final three competitors. She wasn’t sure how but Alec had tagged out almost half of her team on his own and Demetri had a reputation as one of the best trackers so she knew not to underestimate his gift.

When Isabella found and tagged out Jane, the witch twin snarled at her and sent a wave of pain toward her, even knowing that it would do nothing. Isabella laughed and shot up a flare, telling Jane to go torture someone else if she must. Their banter lasted a few moments before Jane shoved Isabella playfully and stalked out of the arena in a sulky manner.

Now it was down to two: Demetri and Alec. Demetri was hot on the trail of where Jane had been last, knowing that that trail would then lead to Isabella. Alec was casting out his gift, letting the mist of lost senses take over the area around him. What Isabella would soon find out is that the mist wraps itself around whatever stands in its way, be it invisible or not. As she moved toward Alec and the mist that he was sending forth, she expected him to maintain the sweeping eye gaze and the searching body language. However, the moment that the mist came into contact with her, Alec’s eyes shot over to her own and a smile played onto his features.

“Good to see you Isabella,” he laughed. “Though I can’t really see you of course.”

As he finished his sentence, Alec leaped toward Isabella and she dodged him just barely. Her surprise was evident but she soon realized that the mist is what was giving away her position. So, she took off running away from Alec and the mist, while throwing up a physical shield against it so that it gathered against the invisible wall rather than her form. Isabella ran to the other side of the arena where she erected a large physical shield along the midline of the room, casting her shield all the way to the ceiling. As Alec’s mist made its way there, it spread and pressed against the wall, climbing up along it and rolling off it in waves. The crowd was in awe at the display and Alec dispelled the mist around him so that he stood with his palms against the invisible wall and a smile on his face.

Isabella was watching, fully cloaked and only a few inches away from the man before her though he did not know it. She was so preoccupied however with maintaining the wall and keeping Alec away that she failed to notice Demetri creeping up behind her. Her shields were strong but his gift allowed him to sense her presence. Though it was not an exact art, he knew her well enough to know that she would be standing before Alec somehow, focusing on the matter in front of her. So, with swift dexterity, Demetri appeared behind the invisible woman and tapped her on the shoulder with a smirk, a flare shooting into the air from his side.

“Never turn your back on the enemy princess.”


	6. Chapter 6

             A few months had passed since the game had taken place and Isabella had quickly advanced through the Volturi ranks. Her training had gone smoothly and she was officially initiated into the guard. Alongside Jax, Alec, and Jane, Isabella had become a well-known member of the Volturi guard across the world. With missions in Greece, Brazil, Egypt, France, and dozens of other countries and destinations, she had earned the title of Nyx from a local Greek band of vampires that had spread ahead of her much like the story of the witch twins had decades before. The name was in reference to the Greek goddess of the night who even Zeus himself was said to fear. A woman of exceptional beauty and power, deadly in her anger and attack but also gentle and motherly in her moments of savior and protection.

            So, it was this powerful group that single handedly wiped out countless threats to the vampire race in the span of a few weeks. The witch twins, the mysterious shape-shifter who never actually shifted form in battle, and the proverbial goddess of the night… it was certainly an enemy none hoped to make. However, there would always be those that wished to usurp power from the Volturi or reveal the existence of vampires to humans and it is for those such vampires that the group found themselves sitting in the private jet for now.

            “Where are we headed this time? Aro rushed us on this one, didn’t even brief me before we left besides that this is an emergency.” Isabella turned curiously to her partners, smiling subtly as she noticed Jane looking absolutely bored and hateful on the sofa across from her. The group had grown unimaginably close from the time of their first mission to now, and it was this closeness that drove them to work so well together in battle.

            Alec shifted in his seat awkwardly, though everyone knew that vampires do not feel discomfort as humans do. Isabella raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at her blonde friend expectantly, trusting her to be as blunt as always. What Jane responded with though came as a complete surprise to Isabella.

            “Forks.”

            Before Isabella could protest, feeling the anger and repressed emotions of her abandonment as a human welling up inside of her, Jax jumped into the conversation.

            “We received word that there is a newborn army being created in Washington, just outside of Forks. From what we know, the Cullens haven’t been back there since they left. Your father still lives there in the same house, though Aro believes it best if you don’t try to visit him. You don’t look or act like the fragile human daughter that he knew all that time ago.”

            Isabella nodded her consent, her body still tense. They discussed their plan of action and went back to playful chatter after a few minutes, deciding on a scouting mission by Jax and Isabella while Jane and Alec checked back with the Volturi to see if there were any new tips or bits of information of use to them.

 

* * *

 

The group landed hours later as night fell across Forks, Washington. Isabella and Jax handed their go bags to Alec and Jane to take to the hotel they would be staying in for their mission before they headed out toward the land surrounding Forks. Isabella cloaked them both as they began their trek through the wilderness, smiling to herself as Jax shifted the moment her shield wrapped itself protectively around him.

Jax was careful to avoid shifting around anyone other than Isabella, relying on his shifter instincts and years of experience in battle to take him through their missions. The first time that they had fought together, while in training at the Volturi, everyone was amazed at the connection that they had. Much like the witch twins themselves, they were formidable individuals that complemented one another so well that they practically moved as one against their opponents. After that, Aro had demanded that the pair work on perfecting their fighting technique together, working as a pair. Though no one knew, the mental link that existed between Jax and Isabella worked well in their favor after a few weeks of practice.

With the unbreakable bond that existed between the two pairs of fighters, and the friendship that bound the pairs together, it was the obvious choice to create a group with them. Including anyone else would simply take away from the cohesiveness of the group, as would taking one of them away. Isabella had become even more fond of Jane and Alec throughout her time with the Volturi, especially the little blonde sadist. Jane was terrifying and unmistakably good at creating pain for others, but she was also loyal and held a certain child-like happiness to her that only those in the group had gotten to know. When they were alone, Jane would often tackle Isabella to the ground and poke at her sides as if they were in a tickle fight. Together with Alec, Jane would also play pranks on her friend around the Volturi castle including taking the screws out of her chairs so that she would fall through them.

 

* * *

 

It was about half an hour into their silent exploration of the area around Forks, moving more into the area that Isabella herself once lived in, that Jax and Isabella heard the distant sound of growls and voices. As they approached closer, the smell of wet dog attacked Isabella’s nose and she paused in her movements with a look of disgust. Jax nudged her with his large head, his violet eyes gazing up at her in curiosity.

_“What is it little one?”_ his voice rumbled in her head.

“It smells like someone let a bunch of dogs play in the sewer water outside of town all of a sudden,” she responded. In reaction to the horrible smell, Isabella had stopped breathing, making sure that she avoided the smell at all costs.

_“Shifters. Likely wolves by your description. I can smell them as well though it is definitely not the same smell.”_

Isabella scrunched up her nose and began their careful approach once more. She was certain that her shields were consistent and strong but it was best to be cautious regardless, especially since it sounded like a fight was brewing. As they came up to the group, Isabella and Jax were able to spot six large wolves of varying color, hackles raised with deep low growls emanating from their chests. Their attention was on a group of vampires, newborns by the looks of it, numbering in at twelve within range of sight.

Isabella recognized the largest black wolf as Sam from the La Push tribe, though she didn’t recognize some of the others. The young vampires however were completely unfamiliar to her and she could quickly tell that the pack was going to start a fight it couldn’t win. With a glance at Jax, letting him know her plan through their mind link, Isabella took off toward the group of newborns. She decapitated two of the closest ones before the rest began to panic and disperse into the forest. Cloaked by Isabella’s shield, Jax burnt the bodies that Isabella had killed. The pack looked absolutely terrified by the sudden turn of events, seeing nothing but two bodies suddenly drop headless and then burn as the rest of the newborns scattered. To them there was no explanation, no way of knowing that Isabella and Jax stood smirking at them from only a few yards away.

Isabella nodded at Jax and they took off toward the hotel, laughing at the faces of the wolves the whole way back. Once there, they explained the newborn army they had encountered to Jane and Alec, relaying the message back to Aro as well. Isabella told the group that she had a feeling that this was a very orchestrated attack and that there were bound to be more than the 12 newborns seen in the woods with the wolves.

Everyone agreed, though neither Aro nor anyone else could come up with a suspect for who was behind the forming army. Jax gave Isabella a worried look when the twins were turned away and Isabella nodded to him, taking into consideration his concern about who may be behind the group. While Isabella and Jax were gone, Jane and Alec had managed to gain bits of intel about where the group may be forming, a headquarters so to speak.

However, the group decided that they would prefer to rest, go out and have fun on the town before they tracked down the group in the morning. It was late, probably midnight or so when they finished getting ready and made their way to town. Jane and Alec both had in their signature, vampire specific contacts that masked their red eyes underneath much more inviting brown ones. The Volturi had developed them to wear on undercover missions, noting that red eyes tended to scare off humans and intimidate other creatures. Regular contacts however would be destroyed in a matter of minutes by the venom that flowed through a vampire and so the Volturi decided to employ some of the smartest vampires around to solve the problem. What they came up with were a set of contacts that were made of a material strong enough to withstand vampire venom entirely, and that allowed for perfect vision.

 

* * *

 

Music thumped loudly across the room, sound waves crashing into the group’s sensitive inhuman bodies. Jane grimaced as they entered, looking murderously unhappy even without her blazing red eyes. The club was busy, packed with sweating humans and heartbeats that practically drowned out the music to the predators that had just entered. Isabella watched with a smirk as Alec’s nose flared and he tilted his head, his gaze resting on a group of young women in a booth near the bar. Jane just sighed and sauntered after him, her hips swaying seductively and catching quite a few turning heads.

Jax looked wholly uncomfortable in the new environment, watching as young men and women pressed their bodies against one another to the beat of the music and threw back their drinks with enthusiasm. Isabella smirked and winked at him, telling him to have fun and loosen up a bit before she disappeared into the crowd as well.

Jane and Alec had approached the group of young women and Jane nearly rolled her eyes as her brother flashed his perfect smile at them. They had perfected the routine over the years, Alec taking advantage of his sister swinging both ways. They would approach a group or a pair of girls, Jane would decide which weak human she hated less and Alec would begin his charm of the other. Jane would then seduce the other girl away so that Alec could take his own home, and Jane would decide whether or not she wanted to take her own home or leave her. If Jane decided on a lone man instead, Alec would find a lone woman instead.

However, Jane definitely preferred women as was obvious by her track record. It was no secret that Jane had developed feelings for Isabella, though Isabella herself was completely blind to that fact. The human that had caught Jane’s attention looked kind of like Isabella, a beautiful brunette human with a shy smile and an air of veiled confidence about her. Alec smiled at his sister as he noticed where her gaze had fallen and played perfectly into their little game as he winked at the blonde sitting next to her. He turned on his vampiric charm and let the conversation flow between them, astutely aware of his sister drawing the other girl away with a few drinks and some well-played seduction. It was easy for a vampire to draw a human in, no matter which way they swung, if the vampire wished to do so.

Isabella for her own self was having a great time, letting the music guide the sway of her hips as some man’s hands wove their way up and down her body. She had already forgotten his name, and was soon growing tired and disgusted by him, though she wasn’t entirely sure why. Since Edward, Isabella had been with plenty of men, even tried out her fair share of women, but the vampire in her knew that they were not her mate and so it rebelled against them. She had seen firsthand how strong the mate bond was between two vampires, an immediate and all-consuming feeling. The vampire mate bond worked similarly to a shifter’s imprint as Jax had explained to her, though a vampire would only feel the bond with another vampire. In all his life and that of the Volturi, there had never been a mate bond between another creature and a vampire, though Isabella assumed it could be possible.

She knew that the mate bond did not work between vampires and humans so she knew that Edward could not possibly have known she was his mate, nor did she believe so herself. She also knew that Jane, Alec, and Jax were all hoping to run across him someday so that they could punish him to hell and back for hurting their Isabella. This thought made her smile, wrapped up in her own thoughts. She was brought crashing back down to reality as her instincts roared to life upon catching a certain enticing scent amidst the crowd. It was sweet and feminine, a mix between amber and vanilla with a hint of something light and fresh like strawberries.

The smell made her body freeze and her nostrils flare, losing track of every other smell except for the one. The vampire within her was fighting to chase after the smell that was quickly disappearing from the building, but her body felt like every nerve had just been brought to life, though not in a painful way. By the time that she gained her composure and followed the scent outside, it was faint and hard to track so she went back inside, trying to shake the feeling. Hours later, the group found themselves back in the hotel with whomever they had taken home for the night, though Isabella found her woman to be sorely lacking in helping soothe the tingling sensation that subtly coursed through her body.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, they all came together once again to decide a course of action for the day. Much like yesterday, Jax and Isabella would silently make their way around Forks and see if they could catch wind of the newborns while Jane and Alec did the same in the surrounding cities.

            Just a few minutes later, Isabella and Jax found themselves strolling through the woods of Forks once again. The smell of wet dog was near so Isabella knew that they were probably close to the wolves’ land. From what she could remember, the wolves and Cullens had established a treaty line which she guessed was what they were walking along now.

            As they broke through another line of trees, Isabella signaled for Jax to stop. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, his violet eyes boring deep into the woods before them trying to see movement. His soft black fur and wings were tucked neatly against his back and his huge paws fit nearly perfectly in the muddy tracks of one of the wolves. He was wary upon hearing growls further in the forest, his nose picking up the scent of vampires as well.

            _“The newborns are back for the wolves, I can smell them a few miles ahead of us. Keep your shield strong, we will follow them back to their hideout this time.”_

            Isabella nodded and the two ran quickly to the location of the growls and the smell of vampires. Taking to the trees, Isabella and Jax got within a few yards of the standoff and watched from above. However, it was not the newborns that stood just a few breaths away this time.

            Isabella’s throat tightened and rage consumed her as her eyes locked onto a familiar bronze haired individual. A deep growl began in her chest and was only cut off by Jax’s gentle nudge against her cheek. Her mind was filled with gentle words of reassurance and support, though he vowed that she would get her revenge.

            They didn’t have time to think much further though as Paul lunged toward the Cullens, his clothes shredding onto the forest floor as he transformed into a large dark wolf. Isabella extended her physical shield out against them, creating an invisible wall that Paul smacked into with enough force to make Isabella glare at him as she reinforced her shields. Both parties became extremely confused and accusatory, growls and raised voices heard from both sides.

            Isabella leaped down from the tree with Jax beside her, still completely invisible to the senses. As her eyes connected with Edward’s, though he had no idea it had even happened, Isabella felt rage consume her once again and saw Jasper stumble back from the sheer force of her emotions. Her violet eyes were boring into him as Jax made sure that the wolves were being kept at bay by the shield.

            Suddenly the wind changed direction and Isabella froze. Her nostrils flared as amber and vanilla filled her senses. Her head turned slowly in the direction of the smell and as her eyes connected with familiar golden orbs, she felt a surge of energy course through her body, causing her to drop her shields all at once. Gasps were heard from the Cullens side and similar sounds of surprise were also heard from the wolves as some shifted back to their human form. Jax stood in front of them, his violet eyes daring any to move closer as the wind slowly ruffled his regal black mane.

            _“Shit,”_ she thought, her eyes never leaving those of the woman before her.

            “Bella?” a soft, angelic voice asked.

            “Rosalie,” Isabella replied, amber and vanilla overwhelming her as she moved closer.

            _“Mate. Mine.”_ Isabella’s instincts called out to her. She was suddenly aware of Emmett’s presence, the man that she knew to be married to her newfound mate. A deep growl tore through her throat as she locked eyes with him and he bowed his head to her in submission, his signature innocently playful expression on his face.

            Rosalie too could feel the power of the bond, the smell of chocolate and musky earth radiating off Isabella’s skin making her head feel light and dizzy. Violet galaxies melted into golden honey as their eyes continued to stare at one another. As Isabella reached out her hand, her fingers inches away from Rosalie’s porcelain skin, another marble hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

            Within seconds, Isabella had the intruder on their knees, fingers wrapped around their throat and a slight pressure applying upward. Gasps were once again heard chorusing around the Cullen group as Isabella tightened her hold on the bronze haired man before her. Carlisle made a move forwards but stopped when violet eyes met his own and a deep growl reverberated around the field from behind Isabella. Jax, having sent the wolves back to the reservation with a promise to visit and explain everything later as well as painful death if they did not comply, had come to stand at Isabella’s side. When Carlisle moved toward Isabella, Jax growled and unfurled his wings to their full extent, baring his white fangs at the vampire.

            “Wait please, don’t hurt my son. Let’s talk, Bella, no need for violence,” Carlisle proposed cautiously. Isabella looked at him for a long time, a threat evident in her features before she released Edward, throwing him into a boulder beside the family.

            _“I have called for Alec and Jane; they will be here soon. She is beautiful little one,”_ Jax’s voice rumbled through her head.

            “If you ever touch me again I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb and watch you burn. If you so much as look at my mate the wrong way you will meet the same fate. Make no mistake Edward Cullen, I spare you now, once, out of old respect for your family.”

             


	7. Chapter 7

 

             Edward slowly rose to his feet, a frown on his face. He growled softly at the realization that he could no longer hear his sister’s thoughts. Small, thin cracks lined his neck and arms, quickly disappearing as his body healed itself.

            Meanwhile Isabella and Rosalie were in their own little world, Rosalie with a look of hesitancy marred by contempt, Isabella with a look of hurt adoration. She had finally found her mate… it just had to be a Cullen. And of all of the Cullens it just had to be her, Rosalie fucking Hale, ice queen and the only family member that Isabella could never quite get to like her.

            “ _Why oh why couldn’t it have been Alice or even Esme for crying out loud”_ Isabella thought to herself with a grimace.

She could feel the deeply engrained seeds of betrayal and pain coming to the surface and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep unnecessary breath in order to calm down. The only one that she was truly mad at was Edward, not her mate and her family.

            Emmett was the first to break the silence, booming out, “Bella! You look hot!” which earned him a swift slap upside the head from Alice and a warning growl from Rosalie whose golden eyes betrayed anger upon an otherwise impassive face. Emmett had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed his head with a playful smile. Isabella couldn’t help but feel a stirring of fondness for the large vampire before her, though when he stepped forward to hug her, Isabella disappeared. On instinct, she had thrown her shields up around her, making her invisible to the Cullen family in every sense. Emmett looked amazed and clapped his hands together loudly and yelled about how badass Isabella had become.

            The rest of the Cullen family looked worried and intimidated, knowing full well that Isabella now had powers that none of them could match. She wore black form fitting pants and a black top with a red V on the breast. It was the signature mark of the Volturi, as was the black hooded cape that Isabella wore on her back. They all knew three things for certain and none of them were easy to adjust to.

  * Isabella was a vampire and a part of the Volturi guard
  * Isabella was mated to Rosalie
  * Isabella could kill any one or all of them if she so felt like it



 

* * *

 

Rosalie took in a breath, marveling in the scent of her new mate. It was earthy and musky, with a hint of chocolate. It simultaneously soothed her and sent her mind into overdrive, her instincts telling her to take her mate. Isabella felt the same, though both knew that they would rather wait because of how much there was to talk about for all of them.

            “Would you come back to the house with us? We can talk there, perhaps where it is a bit more comfortable,” Esme said softly. Isabella met her honey colored eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod of consent. Esme had once been like a mother to her, and no matter what had happened between her and the Cullens, Isabella could not bring herself to be rude to the woman.

            Isabella looked at Jax and ran a hand through his silky mane as he continued to protectively stare down the Cullens with his chest bared to them. With a quick step to the side, Jax shifted back into his human form, startling everyone except for Isabella who simply smirked. Emmett looked amazed to see that Jax was bigger than him, secretly excited at the prospect to have another person to wrestle with. Jax stood tall and proud, his tan muscles rippling beneath his clothes as he stepped toward the Cullens who subconsciously flinched backward.

            “My name is Jax. I am the last of my kind, the Abaven, and I am Isabella’s guardian. If any of you wishes to hurt her you will have to get through me first, and I should let you know that I haven’t lost a fight in over 300 years.” His dark eyes reflected the threat and challenge behind his words, his deep voice sending shivers down the vampires’ spines.

            _“Tell Jane and Alec to meet us at the Cullen residence. And Jax? We both know that I can protect myself.”_ Isabella gave him a mental wink as he smiled subtly and walked off toward the edge of the forest to make the call.

 

 

* * *

 

            Upon arriving at the Cullen home, Isabella was tossed back into the memories of her previous life. A growl began forming in her chest before she felt someone step up behind her. Rosalie’s scent washed over Isabella and she closed her eyes, letting it soothe the beast inside of her. She gave Rosalie a small smile, and internally cheered when she saw the hesitant twitch of lips that her mate gave in response.

            They walked inside and sat in the large living room, Isabella growling as Edward made a move to sit next to her. He frowned petulantly and moved, taking a position leaning up against the wall in mock confidence instead. Alice situated herself at Isabella’s side, dragging a frowning Rosalie down beside her.

            Rosalie was tense and her eyes betrayed a wide array of emotions buried carefully under a mask of apathy and resting coldness. Isabella for her part could barely take her eyes off of her mate, their newfound bond already making itself known.

            “Bella, tell us, what happened to you?” Esme spoke.

            “My name is Isabella,” she responded. “When you all left me broken and confused on the forest floor that day… I withdrew into myself, I hated you all. Not long after, I was approached by Alec and Jane of the Volturi and once they realized that I was immune to their gifts, they recruited me. Over the past few years I have become one of the best Volturi guards and perfected my control over my gift. I met Jax in the first few minutes of arriving at the Volturi and there was an immediate connection between us. That part of my story is complicated, but you must know that Jax has kept his shifted form a secret from everyone except me. I made a mistake today and dropped my shield too soon for him to change forms so he remained there. There are people out there, vampires, that would kill him on site and take over rule of the vampire world. For this reason, you must all give me your word that you will not say anything to anyone. Most assume he is a wolf, so you may go with that. Make no mistake, I will kill any of you that reveal his secret.”

            “My Bella, you don’t mean that. You could never kill your true mate,” Edward said, flashing his perfect teeth in a crooked smile.

            Before Isabella could even move, Rosalie had leaped up from her position beside Isabella and slapped Edward across the face. Hard. The resounding crack echoed around the room and Edward growled at the blonde before him. Isabella on the other hand was astounded and quite frankly turned on by the sudden show of ferocity from her blonde goddess. As Edward moved to retaliate, Isabella pressed her shield up around him, stopping him in his tracks. To erect and uphold this type of barrier took a lot of energy from her so she knew that she could not do it for long, she simply wanted to make a point. The room grew quiet as Edward’s eyes went wide with offense and then narrowed dangerously seeing as he couldn’t physically move his body.

            Rosalie made her way back over to the couch and plopped down in the seat once again, impressed at Isabella’s show of strength and control. Esme looked worried, Carlisle looked intrigued and slightly afraid, Emmett looked excited, Alice looked optimistic and in wonder, and Jasper, well he looked like a mix of everyone’s emotions. Isabella released her hold on Edward and he dropped to the ground, glaring at her as he stood back up again.

            It was then that Isabella picked up the familiar tug on her mind that meant Jax was drawing near. She smirked, knowing that the Cullens had heard of the witch twins before and, like most, were afraid of them. In a single breath, Alec, Jane, and Jax strode in at once. Carlisle forced a smile onto his face as the rest of the family stared.

            “It’s been a long time,” Carlisle said.

            “Ah yes it has,” Jane replied, her voice cold and deadly. “I’m surprised that Isabella hasn’t killed you all yet. Maybe she was just waiting for us to arrive, we did have that long-standing bet going.”

            Isabella shot her friend a sharp look as the Cullens had the good sense to look frightened at this revelation. Jasper looked like he was in pain as he tried to keep his family’s emotions in check. Jane looked over curiously at Isabella, her eyes glancing toward a familiar blonde whose icy death glares could rival even her own. How strange, she sits away from the ape of a man and seems far more tense and emotional than usual.

            “I’m sure Isabella has told you what happened after you left her to die?” Alec drawled out. Though his face was impassive, there was an obvious undertone of anger to his words.

            “But did she tell you all the details?” Jane’s voice filtered through the air like a cold winter breeze. There was a predatory smirk on her lips as she continued. “Carlisle you tend to stay well updated on world events. Tell me, do you know of Nyx?”

            Carlisle nodded. “The goddess of the night. Known for her ability to disappear into the shadows and kill with deadly precision. She and her group have brought down more threats to the Volturi in the past 6 months than many have in years.”

            The family looked nervous again, even Jasper was eyeing Isabella with respect. Jane smiled, the cruel smile that didn’t quite reach her deep ruby eyes. She gave Isabella a pointed stare and then glanced at Edward who stood unhappily against his wall. Isabella smiled and winked at her as Jane leveled her gaze on Edward. Isabella pulled back the mental shield that she had immediately erected around her friends and allowed Edward to see into Jane’s thoughts just long enough to know what was coming. He screamed and dropped to the ground in pain as Jane’s gift made its move on him, but as soon as it had begun it ended.

            “I just really wanted to do that,” Jane laughed as Edward burned holes in her head with his obsidian black eyes.

He was getting incredibly tired of being outmatched by women and being rejected by his mate. For a girl, his sister, nonetheless. She was meant to be with him. She was going to be with him. No matter what he had to do to make that happen. In a blur, Edward left the room, running deep into the forest with anger coursing through his veins.

 

* * *

 

            After Edward had left, Isabella told Jane and Alec to go back to the hotel and continue their search for the newborns. Jax voted to remain with Isabella at the Cullen house with a promise that once Isabella was able to leave her mate’s side that they would both return. Jane simply rolled her eyes and gave the Cullens a final icy glare as she left with her brother.

            “We are going to have to deal with the wolves soon. They will be ready for war after today. They are foolish and fueled by anger, they will not hesitate to attack even if they don’t know who you are or what you can do.” Alice said softly.

            “We can plan a meeting with them tonight if you wish, I will bring Alec and Jane to meet us so that we can avoid a foolish fight.” Isabella’s tone left no room for discussion and all the surrounding vampires nodded their heads.

            Isabella quietly asked Rosalie if they could go somewhere to talk, somewhere the family would not be able to interrupt. Rosalie nodded curtly, flashing Isabella an odd look as she stood and declared that they were going to go hunting. The rest of the family began to go their separate ways as Rosalie and Isabella left, but Jax held up a hand to stop them.

            “I need to fill you in on one more important thing,” his deep voice rumbled. “The reason that we were sent here is because there is a newborn army forming nearby. We were sent to take care of them and whoever created them. So far we have encountered them once when they were about to fight the wolf shifters. There were 12 of them in the group but we have a feeling that there are more. We managed to kill two of the twelve and the rest scattered and ran. We need to make sure that they are dealt with swiftly and with caution.”

            “We know, it’s what our fight with the wolves was about,” Carlisle responded. “They thought it was one of us that had crossed the treaty line.”

            “We will bring it up in the meeting tonight.”

 

* * *

 

            “So…” Isabella looked around awkwardly as her and Rosalie came to a stop near a river deep within the forest. She ran her fingers through her long, wavy dark hair before sighing and looking up at the woman before her. Rosalie gave her a hesitant smile, the pull of their bond making her want to feel and open up to Isabella but knowing that there was still so much left unsaid, so much to learn. The woman she found herself looking at was not the woman she had expected; this was not what she expected her Bella to turn into.

            When Edward had forced them to leave, the family was devastated. Alice, missing her friend, had spent many of her nights anxious and refused to eat. Her visions were blurry, flashes of dark hair and a familiar face, but she lost sight of Bella soon after they left. Now they knew that it was because of Isabella’s shield and the presence of the shifter with her, blocking her visions entirely with regards to them.

            Rosalie for her part had felt an odd emptiness without Bella in their lives. Though she did not feel the mate bond when Isabella was human, she knew from the moment their eyes first met in the cafeteria that Isabella was special. However, when Edward declared her his mate and began pursuing her, Rosalie retreated further into herself and her marriage.

            Emmett knew that they were not mates, but the friendship and the love that they shared was enough to keep the pair together for decades. Emmett was and remained a loyal companion and the only person that Rosalie felt she could be entirely honest and open with. So, soon after the family left Forks, Rosalie called off their relationship and was met with nothing but understanding and acceptance from the Cullen family.

            The woman before her, Rosalie noted, was nothing like the shy meek Bella that they had been forced to leave behind. This woman was grace and power wrapped into one deadly but beautiful form. This woman quite literally dropped from the sky with a shapeshifter whose form was a majestic black lion with wings. Wings for fucks sake. This woman, whose violet eyes were currently piercing her own with a look of utter sadness lined with hope.

            “You look good Bella,” Rosalie called out. Her golden eyes were guarded yet they reflected the pain and regret that swam within her. Isabella gave her a small smile in return, her violet eyes searching Rosalie’s intently.

            “So do you,” she whispered, stepping slightly closer. Rosalie held her breath, captivated by the beauty before her.

            “I never wanted to leave. None of us did actually. Edward… he convinced Carlisle that it was best. Alice looked for you and lost sight of you soon after. Alice nearly sent me to check on you but Edward discovered our plan and stopped us. I…” Rosalie trailed off, glancing at the ground where her heels dug into the dirt.

            “I don’t understand this” Isabella sighed. “Why now? Why us?”

            Hurt flashed through Rosalie’s eyes so fast Isabella wasn’t sure if she imagined it before Rosalie absentmindedly observed her nails and brushed her hair to the side.

            “You have a husband who loves you, I was dating your brother, you absolutely hated me and everything about me” Isabella paused and took a breath as Rosalie arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her, golden eyes flashing.

            “I never hated you Isabella” Rosalie said softly. “I was afraid for my family, frustrated with these feelings I couldn’t identify, and angry that a small human could come in and turn my entire life upside down by simply tripping into it.”

            Isabella snorted and laughed in response.

            “Emmett and I ended after we left. I could not shake the feeling that he wasn’t the one for me any longer. I felt… emptier after we left but I refused to give it too much thought.”

            “I was told that vampires can only truly feel the mate bond with other supernatural creatures. Is that why you were able to watch me date Edward and be with Emmett?”

            Rosalie pondered the question and then nodded. “There was something there but it was subtle enough that I could ignore it and chalk it up to other emotions. Fine line between love and hate as they say.” Rosalie gave a rueful grin. “But I must say that this you, I definitely did not expect.”

            Isabella laughed, violet eyes sparkling. She shrugged, looking down at her attire and the blood red crest on her chest. Upon seeing Rosalie’s eyes doing a similar maneuver, Isabella winked.

            “I don’t know how to do this. This whole mate thing. Your family hurt me. I vowed my revenge and instead I was given a mate in the form of the one person who didn’t seem to like me while I was human. Fate has a funny sense of humor that way I guess.”  

 

* * *

 

            Meanwhile, Edward made his way through the forest angrily, punching through trees and boulders alike. He was at least 10 miles in when he stopped abruptly, cocking his head to the side as voices filtered through his head.

            _“We need a plan. The Volturi has sent their best to take care of my army. We grow stronger and more numerous every day but it is not enough. We must find a way to destroy the Volturi guards that are here before we can even think about growing our army and taking the fight to Volterra.”_ A strong male voice stood out amongst the others and Edward smiled to himself. Thoughts of Jane’s gifts setting his nerves ablaze, Rosalie and her attempts to steal his mate, and the humiliation of being beaten up by his once weak and easily manipulated girlfriend flooded his mind, causing him to see red. Anger coursed through Edward’s veins as he approached the group of vampires.

            Two guards at the edge of camp spotted him and attacked, but were quickly thrown away, crashing through the trees. The sound alerted the rest of the camp and Edward strode forward his head held high and his hands up in surrender.

            “My name is Edward Masen. I need to speak to your leader at once. I have information that could change everything.” He gave the newborns a crooked smile and ran his hand through his untidy bronze hair as he continued walking.

He knew where the leader was, but would prefer to keep his gift to himself for the time being, so he played dumb and asked where to find him. Soon he was face to face with a tall vampire with bright red eyes and extremely pale skin. Edward looked at the man curiously, taking in his appearance and the way that he held himself, as well as tracking the man’s thoughts.

“You’re an ancient” he stated. “Why are you creating a newborn army?”

The ancient vampire simply stared at Edward, smiling cruelly as he felt the waves of anger, pain, and desire for revenge that radiated off him.

“My name is Abaddon. I am indeed an ancient, I have walked this earth longer than any vampire. Tell me, Edward Masen, what brings you here?” The man’s voice was cold and calculating, a definite threat evident.

“I know of your plans and I wish to help. I know the names of the guard members and their gifts. I also know the vampire coven that they have met up with and the nearby pack of shifters.” Edward gazed at the ancient.

“And how do you know all of this?” Abaddon asked. “Are you a spy? Sent here to infiltrate us?”

“No, I live here. The coven is my family and that woman your army fears, the one that killed two of your men without being seen or sensed, that is my mate. She is under some sort of spell, thinking that she belongs with my sister and that she can fight me, when truly she mine. I will have my mate back under my control once I can manage to dispose of my sister.” Edward’s eyes were black with anger and Abaddon smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Edward felt captivated by the vampire before him, his black eyes returning to gold as Abaddon spoke. “Tell me everything you know Edward Masen, including how you can be of help to us.” Compulsion washed over Edward’s mind and he was powerless to stop the automatic answer that bubbled up from his lips.

“Isabella is not my mate but she belongs with me. She will make a good, dutiful wife to me with Rosalie gone. I can read minds, it is how I knew about your plans and about what happened to your soldiers. Alice can see the future; she is the small vampire of the family. Rosalie is the beautiful blonde but she has no powers. Emmett, her mate, has almost newborn strength and is a large man. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and he fought in the vampire wars of the south so he is well trained and our best fighter. Carlisle is my father, the man who turned me, and he used to work for the Volturi. His wife, Esme, is the kindest most loving woman I have ever known. It could easily be exploited. Isabella travels with three others from the guard. Jane and Alec Volturi and a shifter. Jane can cause unimaginable pain and Alec can take away someone’s senses. Isabella has a powerful shield that I have seen be physical, mental, and against the senses, making her impossible to see or sense. She can expand it onto others. The shifter is strange, something I have never seen or heard of, a black winged lion with violet eyes like Isabella’s.” Edward’s voice was monotone and his eyes glossed over as he recited what he knew to Abaddon, whose brow furrowed with each word.

“A winged lion? Are you sure?” Abaddon interrupted, his eyes flashing. Edward nodded as Abaddon released him from his compulsion.

Abaddon was deep in thought as he clapped Edward on the shoulder, deciding that this man and his anger would be easily turned to their cause. A mind reader nonetheless, someone who could make sure that his newborns remained loyal and help gather intel without leaving a bloody trail. Edward for his part looked confused, unable to remember telling Abaddon everything that he knew because of the compulsion gift Abaddon possessed.

“How would you like to join us Edward? You could be of great help. I plan on taking out the guards that are here and then the Volturi. The Abaven friend of your mate will die as well so that there is nothing left to stop us. Be wary Edward Masen, you have powerful enemies now, but even more powerful allies. I will make you a king and we will take back your mate. I can give you whatever you desire, as many loyal women as you wish, as much power as you want. We can rule together.” Abaddon’s voice was like silk as it wrapped around Edward’s mind, only a slight hint of compulsion intertwined within his words.

Edward smiled his crooked smile in return and nodded, grasping the outstretched hand of the ancient before him to confirm their new alliance. His anger and hurt pride were now directed to one goal, to take down any and all who stood against him, to rule with all the power in the world. Though it seemed odd to him that Abaddon was so interested in the shifter… it was almost as if he knew him from somewhere before.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey everyone welcome back! Thank you all for the continued support, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, read and review, I love hearing what you think.

 

* * *

 

            It was dusk before Rosalie and Isabella returned to the house, having talked about everything that happened from the time that they left until they reunited. Like how much Isabella had learned and experienced in her time with the Volturi, Rosalie’s divorce, and basic conversation that was terribly awkward in nature as they attempted to get to know one another for the first time.

            As they walked in, Isabella laughed outright at the sight before them. Jax, a goofy smile uncharacteristic of his normally stoic façade, sitting at the bar with half empty plates of food spanning the counter before him. Esme looked like she would be blushing if vampires were capable of it, a happy grin in place. Rosalie for her part looked captivated by the sound of Isabella’s laugh, noting how beautiful her mate looked, how comfortable she appeared to be becoming.

            When Jax felt Isabella enter the room and heard her laugh he turned in his seat and waved her over to join him. With a shake of her head, Isabella sat next to him and swiftly stole his fork, taking a bite of the roast beef he had in route to his mouth. The vampires in the room stopped and stared in shock as she swallowed and groaned in appreciation, giving Esme a congratulatory look before subtly leaning towards Rosalie who stood next to her staring in shock.  

            “What?” Isabella asked, slightly self-conscious about the stares she was receiving.

            “Y-you just ate human food and you liked it,” Alice breathed out.

            “Oh right, sorry. It’s part of Jax and I’s bond apparently. Human food does not taste bad to me; in fact, it nourishes my body as if I were human but I can’t survive off it. Same goes for Jax and blood, though he avoids even trying it.” There was a teasing twinkle in Isabella’s eyes as she ended her explanation.

            It was then that Esme’s phone rang and she answered, mouthing Carlisle. She nodded as quick words were said from the other end and hung up before calling a family meeting. Everyone settled down on the couches much like earlier, waiting for Esme to tell them what Carlisle said on the phone.

            “Carlisle has arranged a meeting with the wolves that will take place in ten minutes at the treaty line like before. He said that Sam sounded agitated so we should be careful and not provoke them more than we already have.”

            Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted in response. Though she did not show it, Isabella had much the same reaction, knowing that the wolves would be trying to pick a fight as soon as they arrived. Plans began circling in her head as she tried to decide what method would be best to make the wolves understand that they are in no way in charge or control. Perhaps shielding the entire Cullen coven and then dropping it once they were at the treaty line as a show of power would work…

            Isabella felt a prodding at her mind and looked to Jax who shook his head. “ _The wolves are temperamental and foolish. Such a display would no doubt aggravate them even more, even if it was in fear. They have no idea what it means to be a shifter, no idea of their history, and from what I can tell, the alpha is controlling them along with their so called council of elders based on misguided principles and notions. If they step out of line tonight, allow me to handle it little one.”_

            Isabella merely smiled at him in return, nodding her head in acceptance as she reached into her Volturi robes and pulled out a small cellphone. Within a minute, Jane and Alec were on their way to the Cullen house in preparation for the meeting. The Volturi group worried that their meetings and large numbers were going to draw the attention of whomever had created the nearby newborn army so they each vowed to be wary until the army was destroyed along with its creator.

 

* * *

 

 

            Soon, the group stood at the treaty line waiting on the wolves to arrive. Jane, Alec, Isabella, and Jax stood together in the center, while Rosalie stood to their left with Emmett and Esme stood with Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle on their right. As the wolves arrived, Sam leading the pack, the air became thick with tension.

            “You have violated the treaty Cullens. And you,” Sam growled, turning toward the Volturi guard members. “You need to leave. Now. We don’t tolerate blood suckers on our land, this is your one and only warning.”

            Isabella simply looked Sam in the eye and turned to those beside her with a look of mock surprise on her face before bursting into laughter. She did in fact laugh so hard that she doubled over, resting her hands on her knees as she fought for unnecessary air. The wolves looked to their leader in shock as Isabella so blatantly disrespected them. Sam growled loudly and shifted, his black ears lying flat against his head as he bared his teeth.

            “Is that supposed to be scary puppy?” Isabella turned to Jane. “Are we afraid of the puppy Jane? No? Oh goodness they seem to think they can tell us what to do. Would you show the mutts what we do to people who threaten us?”

            Jane’s smirk deepened as she nodded and turned to Sam. Her red eyes bored into his black ones from across the space that separated the two groups as she released her gift on him. The large alpha dropped to the ground in agony, his whines echoing around the otherwise silent forest. The pain only lasted a few seconds as Jane released him but his body shook in anger and wounded pride.

            Jax sent Isabella a mental nudge and she gave him a returning nudge of acceptance. “Now, I suggest that you listen or a few moments of torture from my friend here will seem like mercy. We are part of the Volturi guard, the rulers of the vampire world, and we were sent here to eliminate the newborn army that has been created right under your noses. We will go wherever and do whatever we must to eliminate the threat which is why we are calling you here today. Your land is now our land, and we will pass through it and patrol it as we see fit. Rest assured that we mean no harm to you or your people so long as you don’t get in our way. I do not take kindly to threats and flares of testosterone and pride that serve no purpose. So, control your tempers and let us do our jobs.” Isabella’s cold voice was firm and decisive.

            Sam growled loudly once again in response and Isabella sighed. “We don’t take orders from leeches,” Sam spat. “I am the alpha of this pack and we protect this area from leeches like you.”

            Within a split second, Jax stepped forward and shifted, violet eyes boring into the alpha’s before him. Jax stood tall and proud as his mane shifted with the breeze. Gasps could be heard from within the un-shifted members of the wolf pack as they took in the majestic beast before them.

            “ _You are a disgrace to the shifting world.”_ Jax’s deep voice rumbled throughout everyone’s minds, vampire and shifter alike. Isabella smiled. “ _My name is Ajax and I am the last of my kind. I have fought alongside vampires and shifters alike for thousands of years. You believe that vampires are the cause of your inner wolf coming out for the first time. You believe that vampires are your mortal enemies. You. Are. Wrong. You are supposed to be strong and cohesive yet you are controlled by your tempers and your hatred of things that you do not understand. Your council is foolish and manipulative. Your alpha is not the true alpha. You have no idea what you are capable of, no idea who you are, who your ancestors were, or anything about what it means to be a shifter. There are ancient rules, traditions, rites… The Abaven, my people, we were the born kings of the shifter world. It is why you feel a natural submission to me. It is why your wolf recognizes me as a fight you will not win. Our duty was to protect. Isabella is the one that my inner beast has chosen to stand by and protect. It is much like an imprint in the sense that it is an automatic and all-consuming connection, an instant connection. A threat against her is a threat against me, and though she needs no help dealing with the likes of you, I feel that it is my duty to rescue you from the prison of hatred and anger that you have been perpetually trapped in. I have known wolf shifters in my lifetime, perhaps even some of your ancestors. They would be devastated to see what you have become.”_

There was a shocked silence that followed Jax’s speech, unanswered questions, hesitation, fear, and admiration all trickling through the weighted stillness. A smaller grey wolf stepped forward tentatively, eyes locked with Jax. An unspoken question filtered from her mind to his, a question of whether or not he would teach her. A sandy colored wolf stepped up beside her with a subtle nod of agreement toward Jax who blinked slowly at them.

            Sam however reeled and lunged toward them, jaws snapping. His mind was filled with anger and betrayal; he could feel his control slipping. The council had promised him control of the pack in exchange for constant information and obedience. They were never supposed to find out that there were other shifters out there, that vampires are no more their sworn enemy than butterflies.

            It was what happened next though that cemented Sam’s fate. Jax leaped forward and knocked Sam out of the air before he could make contact with either of the small wolves. Sam skidded to a halt many yards away and began running toward Jax at full speed.

            “ _Stop.”_ Jax’s command hit Sam like a train and he slammed to a halt just a few feet away. Violet eyes burned holes in black as the large winged lion bared his teeth for the first time. The gleaming white canines looked deadly and everyone present knew that they would live up to that if Jax attacked. “ _I Ajax Vestal of the Abaven hereby release you of your title of alpha. The title of alpha and all the power that comes with it shall go to whomever is the rightful successor. Samuel Uley you are henceforth a member of the pack and nothing else. You will never hold rank in the pack again.”_

            The absolute power that radiated from Jax’s words shook every wolf and vampire to their very core. Before their very eyes, Sam’s wolf form began to shrink until he was much smaller than any of the other wolves. A startled gasp came from the sandy brown wolf as the grey wolf next to him grew and filled out until it was eye to eye with Jax.

            “ _What is your name little one?”_ Jax asked.

            “ _Leah, Leah Clearwater”_ the hesitant voice of the wolf responded in Jax’s head.

            “ _Leah Clearwater huh? As in Huntington Clearwater’s descendant? Interesting, interesting indeed.”_ Jax mused out loud. Though the pack and vampires couldn’t hear Leah’s words to Jax, Jax continued to project his responses to the entire crowd so that they weren’t anxiously awaiting in silence. “ _Well, Leah you are the new alpha of this pack. I will gladly teach you all that I know about being a shifter and about the history that you never learned. You have the blood of one of the best alphas I have ever known running through your veins. I am honestly amazed that your wolf was kept docile and submissive for as long as it was. Either way, be humble and strong and lead with dignity. Do your ancestors proud, do your pack proud.”_

            There was a bark of excitement that jolted everyone back to their senses and chuckles were heard all around as eyes turned to the sheepish looking sandy colored wolf. Isabella laughed and soon the entire group was laughing with her. Even Jane smirked with a twinkle in her eyes at the young wolf’s antics.

            The wolves shifted back to their human forms, including Sam who looked tired and defeated, if not a bit sulky. Jax filled the pack in on what they knew about the newborn army, also stating that Edward was nowhere to be seen since earlier that day. He instructed them not to harm Edward but to bring him in if he was found nearby. He also told the shifters about Isabella’s powers and she demonstrated each aspect as he spoke.

 

* * *

 

It was a few moments later, as the pack made an effort to get to know the Cullens that they had been conditioned to hate, that Leah found herself face to face with a certain blonde haired frowning vampire. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at the new alpha and placed a perfectly manicured hand on her waist.

“I uh… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. You know, for the shit that Sam pulled against you guys. I know everyone else will get over it but you’re different. I know that I won’t win you over now, or maybe even ever, but I’d like to try. We’re a lot alike believe it or not.” With that, Leah turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a confused but mildly impressed Rosalie behind.

“You don’t smell like wet dog anymore,” Rosalie called out.

A small smile formed on Leah’s lips as she replied without turning back, “and you don’t smell like a rotting corpse with a fetish for perfume anymore.”

A booming laugh was heard as Emmett looked at Leah in glee and wrapped his large arm around his ex-wife. It wasn’t said, it wasn’t needed to be said, but Leah seemed like a good match for the blonde ice queen after all.

 

* * *

 

            Meanwhile, a certain pair of bright red eyes were watching Isabella sadly. The brunette completely unaware, hesitantly approached Rosalie and brushed her fingers across her own. She looked so happy.

            “I’m sorry sis, I know you wanted it to be her,” Alec spoke softly. When he had come to stand beside her she had no idea but his words cut like a jagged knife.

            “In over 1200 years on this earth I have only let a few people in. I have only truly cared for a few people. Isabella, well Isabella is a special person as anyone can tell you. True I wanted her to be with me, but who am I kidding. Look at how happy she is brother. Have you ever seen her so happy, so at peace? I wanted to think that I could make her that happy, but there is no denying the power of a mate bond. Not anymore.” Jane closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Alec looked at her with sadness and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

            “You will find your mate Jane. As will I. We have lived too long not to, that much is certain. Just give it time. And sister? In order to find the one you have to look into peoples’ eyes you know. I know how long it took you to look into Isabella’s and how hurt you were to discover that she was not your mate. But Jane, just try. No more foreheads and noses and whatever else you choose to stare at. Promise me that you will look into eyes.”

            Jane grumbled under her breath but nodded and looked up to meet Alec’s eyes before winking. “Thank you Alec.”

 

* * *

 

            A good while later, Esme decided that the best way to get to know one another and form a plan of joint attack and security for the area was to throw a party. So, a large wooden banquet table was quickly built by the vampire family as Esme and Sue, who was warmly invited by Esme herself, prepared a meal for a village. The wolves erected a campfire, which they promised not to push any of the Cullens into, and began animatedly talking amongst one another.

            Soon, there was food being passed up and down the table and laughter filled the night sky. Seth carefully snuck over to where Isabella sat with her hand resting next to Rosalie’s thigh and leaned over to ask if she would be willing to talk really quick. Isabella nodded and gave Rosalie a quick reassuring squeeze which made the blonde smile to herself ever so slightly.

            “Hey so we’re all eating and that’s great but you guys are just sitting there. So, I was thinking, will you help me go get some blood? I mean is that a good idea? We could bring out some wine glasses and make it look like wine to make everyone comfortable.” Seth was practically bouncing in place as he asked for Isabella’s opinion. The smile that she gave him was enough to take any man’s breath away but it was the warm hug that she pulled him in for that made him really turn red.

            “Seth that’s an amazing idea! Let me grab Jax to help us and we will go out and hunt together. I’ll get you and Jax to get the animals and I’ll go pick up a rapist or something from the nearby city for Jane and Alec.” Isabella flashed him another smile and was off like a shot, disappearing into the woods toward Port Angeles. Jax appeared at Seth’s side just a moment later and gestured for him to join.

 

* * *

 

            After about ten minutes, the trio returned with what appeared to be eight bottles of wine, two of which were a slightly different color than the others. They set a wine glass in front of each vampire and settled the bottles around the table. Isabella encouraged Seth to share his idea with the group so that they knew what was in front of them and made sure that he took the credit. The smiles that erupted around the table from the vampires were instantaneous and infectious.

            Soon, every vampire, including Jane and Alec had a glass of “wine” in hand. Eventually everyone had settled into comfortable conversation. The group moved to the campfire once the dinner was finished and stories and friendly competition began.

            With a glass in hand, Jane made her way to sit by her brother but he gently pushed her back up with a shake of his head. “Come on sis, I want to see you make eye contact with three people before you get to sit down. Baby steps.”

            Jane rolled her eyes at him before sighing in resignation. Her eyes roamed around the party before finding the golden orbs of Esme who smiled graciously at her. One. Then she watched as the large tan man called Jake made his way over to Isabella as if they used to be old friends. He turned his head toward her and their eyes met, but she wasn’t sure if the challenge she saw there was real or simply in her mind. Two. As her eyes swept around looking for a third, she found herself watching a tan body dance to the beat of the music that she hadn’t noticed until now. When the person’s head turned toward Jane she received a bright white smile and it was from that smile that Jane’s eyes traveled over high cheek bones to light brown eyes that seemed to reflect the campfire. Three.

            The dancer stopped and turned toward Jane, their eyes never breaking. Gravity disappeared and reformed, tying them together in an instant.

            “Shit,” Jane cursed. Alec tracked her line of sight toward the figure standing in the dancing light of the campfire. He whistled and smiled at his sister and the figure who stood frozen in time and place.

            It was on three that Jane found her mate. Three moments in the span of seconds. After over 1200 years of waiting for this moment, Jane felt her dead heart slam against her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** And we’re back! I had a good laugh at the reactions to the last chapter. Let’s just say that some of you have spot on instincts. This chapter will mainly be fluff because I’m in a good, lovey mood. It’s also a quick update but fairly short. As always, read, review, and enjoy.

 

* * *

 

_The dancer stopped and turned toward Jane, their eyes never breaking. Gravity disappeared and reformed, tying them together in an instant._

_"Shit," Jane cursed. Alec tracked her line of sight toward the figure standing in the dancing light of the campfire. He whistled and smiled at his sister and the figure who stood frozen in time and place._

_It was on three that Jane found her mate. Three moments in the span of seconds. After over 1200 years of waiting for this moment, Jane felt her dead heart slam against her chest._

 

* * *

 

            They moved towards one another slowly, subconsciously, unaware that their bodies were even closing the distance. Soon they stood mere inches away from one another, bated breath hanging in the air. The noises around them seemed to fade away as ruby gazed into caramel. Neither spoke, afraid that the spell between them would break at any moment. It was Alec that eventually spoke up, having approached the pair once he realized that words were failing them both.

            “Hello, my name is Alec Volturi. This is Jane.” Alec smiled. “It seems you two have a lot to talk about.”

            Jane was the first to move once Alec left, an uncharacteristically vulnerable look on her face. “Hi,” she breathed.

            “Hi,” the figure laughed. “I’m Leah, Leah Clearwater.”

            “I, um, I don’t even know where to begin,” Jane responded.

            “How about I grab you another one of those,” Leah gestured to the empty wine glass in Jane’s hand, “and we can go from there.” Leah smiled at the blonde before her and Jane gave her a hesitant grin in return.

            From across the yard, a pair of violet eyes twinkled as they watched the awkward interaction take place. Rosalie smirked at her mate and followed her eyes to Jane and Leah who were currently pouring another glass of wine and grabbing a beer.

            “You have no idea how amazing it is to see that,” Isabella spoke.

Rosalie simply nodded and gently reached out, her fingers brushing against and subsequently intertwining with those of her mate. She knew how incredible it was for Jane to have found her mate in the world, especially in the form of someone newly allied with her coven. Though Isabella had gotten to know the Jane underneath the carefully crafted mask of cold indifference and sadistic pleasure, that Jane was the only one that the outside world had ever gotten to see. In Rosalie’s vampire lifetime, she had seen and heard much of the witch twins, but seeing Jane as she was now… it gave Rosalie hope. Isabella had already brought out more humanity in the blonde in a year than had ever been seen in the many decades that Rosalie had existed. Who knows what Leah could do.

 

* * *

 

“So…” Leah let her voice trail off as she looked at the vampire sitting in front of her.

Jane looked absolutely lost, overwhelmed by the emotions that she was feeling for the first time. She had learned to be guarded, emotionless, even cruel in her line of work. The centuries of longing for an emotional connection for **the** emotional connection were finally culminating in this moment, with the tall brunette with the caramel colored eyes.

“I don’t know how to do this” Jane mumbled. “I don’t know how to open up to someone else. I don’t know how to love. I might not even be capable of it anymore. I-”

Leah cut off the rambling blonde by placing a gentle hand on Jane’s hand. The cold surprised her, but not as much as the fact that it was soothing not unpleasant to feel against her own burning skin. They could not be more different, tan warmth against pale cold, yet it was comforting to them both. Jane stared as the warmth from Leah’s hand radiated into her own. There was something familiar about the way it felt, yet it was entirely new and invigorating at the same time.

“I just want to get to know you Jane. We will take things slowly.”

Jane’s red eyes searched those of the woman before her and she seemed to find what she was looking for because she smiled, a warm smile that sent Leah’s heart pounding in her chest. Jane cocked her head to the side and looked at Leah in surprise. Hesitantly Jane moved her hand until it was resting just over Leah’s heart, feeling every steady beat as it pumped blood throughout Leah’s body.

“Your heart…” Jane whispered, “it’s beating like that, so fast, but not because you’re scared of me.” There was a sense of awe in Jane’s voice as she looked back up into Leah’s surprised eyes.

“Of course I’m not scared of you Jane; I know you won’t hurt me.”

Jane’s eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked back down at her hand which still resided on Leah’s chest. Though her heart had begun to calm down, the tingling sensation that Jane’s cold touch evoked and the warmth that burrowed deep within her stomach upon seeing Jane’s white smile were still very much alive. A blush colored Leah’s cheeks as she reached up to rub her thumb along Jane’s cheek as if the tears were actually falling.

“I-I’m, I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before. Not without fearing me first.”

“You’re my imprint, I could never fear you. I could never hate you.”

“What does it mean for you to imprint on someone? I know little more than what it means to find your mate as a vampire.”

Leah looked at Jane and smiled, taking in the way that the dwindling campfire across the yard seemed to add another depth of light to Jane’s eyes. There was something entrancing about the way that shadows danced across her pale skin, the way that her eyes seemed to be smoldering in reflection of the fire. She noted the beauty of the young woman before her, the wisdom evident in her features, and the youth in her face.

“Well,” Leah began, “imprinting for us is when we first make eye contact with the person that we are meant to be with, our soulmate so to speak. However, it doesn’t have to be romantic or sexual if our imprint doesn’t want it to be. We simply want – no need – our imprints to be happy. It is hard for us to be apart from our imprint for long periods of time, and especially at first. Newly developed imprint bonds make us fairly pathetic actually, we will do anything for our imprint, and we have to be close to them at all times.”

There was a small silence that formed between them as Jane let Leah’s words wash over her. With every passing second Leah began to look more and more uncertain, until finally Jane reached out and placed her hand on Leah’s knee in reassurance.

“Vampires are much the same, except we don’t take it well if our mate rejects us. Between supernatural beings, like a vampire to vampire connection, there is normally no problem since the bond is instant and happens to both simultaneously. However, a vampire to a human for instance, there is a slow burning bond that is created that is only cemented as a true mate bond when the human becomes a vampire. I think our species do that in order to secure our happiness since a human mate would eventually die in a relatively short amount of time compared to our immortal life.” Jane paused to gauge Leah’s reaction before continuing. “Vampire mate bonds are meant to give us a partner in life, not a friend. For us, there is immediate attraction, even… well even love. We simply grow into the bond at our own pace and love our mate with all that we are. It’s unmistakable and irreplaceable. I’ve been waiting for over 1200 years to find mine.”

Jane could feel the insecurity coursing through her body at her admission. She was tracking Leah’s every movement with her eyes, analyzing every breath and beat of her heart as she waited for her response.

“You know that I have just become alpha of the pack. I can’t leave them.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to” Jane replied. “I have been part of the Volturi for hundreds of years, it’s all I know. I can’t be without you and you can’t leave your pack. I swore my allegiance to my brother first, the Volturi second, Isabella third, and now you. Isabella will not leave her mate here either and we both know that she isn’t going to come to the Volturi. Everyone that I genuinely care for is here and here to stay. So, we will deal with the storm that comes once Aro finds out that his best are gone, but until then we will take it one step at a time. We still need to find and eliminate the newborn army that is being created nearby though.”

“You don’t want to go back to the Volturi?” Leah asked curiously.

“No, I do, but not if it means losing my mate and my best friend. Isabella is soon to become a Volturi princess, which means that she will take the throne should Aro fall. If she wishes to return and take that title, then I will go with her to make sure that it goes smoothly. After that, I’m sure that we will be able to convince Aro to allow us to set up a branch of the Volturi here in America. I don’t want to abandon my life I just want to add you to it. If I need to stay here to do that then I will.” Jane nodded decisively along with her conclusion.

Leah smiled and reached out her hand to the vampire before her, pulling her up into a tight hug. The pair stood, bodies pressed together in a secure embrace, getting used to the way that it felt to be back in someone else’s arms after so long.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Isabella breathed in Rosalie’s intoxicating scent as she rested her chin on the tall woman’s shoulder. It felt natural to be like this and the vampire within her was constantly fighting to let instinct dictate their relationship. It wanted to do more than talk, hug, and be close to one another. Isabella had been keeping it under control but the urge to make Rosalie hers was becoming overwhelming. She knew little about what it meant to mate as a vampire and she was terrified to give in to her instincts, terrified to move too fast. They had agreed to take it slow, to work on getting to know one another and develop a true sense of love that moved beyond the mate bond.

Rosalie for her part was impressed at how well Isabella was able to control her instincts as such a young vampire. Even with decades of experience, Rosalie was still finding it increasingly hard not to give in and take her mate. Vampires, when they find their mate, feel an immediate connection, a desire that becomes all-consuming the longer they waited to consummate their bond. Until their bodies joined as one for the first time, the bond would be considered incomplete and it would continue to wear at their self-restraint until they gave in. However, Rosalie understood that Isabella had spent over a year hating her family for abandoning her, training to block off her emotions and channel them into becoming a formidable fighter. She also understood that her icy façade and stoic resentment had created an initial rift between them that was now needing to be repaired.

Rosalie looked at Isabella and tugged on her hand, gently guiding Isabella away from the crowd and back toward the house. It had been a long time since Isabella had been through the Cullen house, having only been in the living room since arriving back in forks. Rosalie led her up the stairs into a room that Isabella recognized as being distinctly Rosalie’s. Isabella’s nostrils flared as she entered, her eyes darkening as she breathed in the heady mix of amber and vanilla that was purely her mate.

The room was bright and tastefully crafted, a mix of modern and regal beauty that could only belong to Rosalie. There was a large bed in the center of the room, shelves lining the walls on either side that were crammed full of music records and books, a large tv across from the bed, and a set of white French doors that led to a balcony. Isabella made her way over to the double doors and stepped outside to breathe in the fresh pine air. She felt Rosalie settle at her side and smiled, leaning into the beautiful woman beside her.

“It’s beautiful Rose. I’ve never seen a room more perfectly embody a person.”

Rosalie gave her a shy smile. “Yes well, Emmett and I haven’t been anything more than friends for a long time. When you were last here we still shared a room, but when we moved back we agreed to officially drop the appearances we tried to keep. Esme and I designed and built this room together, it’s my own little hide away. The room is entirely sound proofed but we can still hear what goes on outside of the room. It gives us a bit of privacy without taking away our ability to stay alert.”

“So, you and Emmett…” Isabella trailed off, her violet eyes leaving the golden ones before her and traveling back toward the tree line that stretched beyond the balcony view.

“Emmett will forever be my best friend but nothing more. Being your mate, feeling this bond… I will never feel this with anyone else.” Rosalie murmured, taking Isabella’s hand in her own. The light feeling of electricity that coursed through their connected hands made her smile, a perfect example of the power of the bond that had begun to take them both over.

Isabella sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around the waist of the woman beside her, pulling her close.

“Is it odd to feel such strong feelings all of a sudden? I, I do not wish to rush this, us. I know that the mate bond pulls us close and quickens the pace of everything.” Isabella searched golden eyes for uncertainty, regret, whatever the blonde may be feeling.

“Perhaps if it were one sided” Rosalie mused in return. “I am not good at opening up, being vulnerable, being touched even.”

Isabella pulled back just enough to see the faint shadows of fear and doubt flitting across Rosalie’s face. She nodded and pulled Rose back in, hugging the blonde securely against her. There was a feeling of serene comfort between them, an odd show of mutual vulnerability for both women whose images depended largely on fear and reputation.

“Will you tell me about yourself?” Isabella asked suddenly, nonexistent blood rushing to color her cheeks if it were possible.

Rosalie looked at her in surprise and then smiled oh so softly before nodding.

“My name is Rosalie Hale and I was born in 1915 in New York. I love cars and mechanics, something people don’t typically expect of me. I have dozens of degrees in various fields and I know at least 12 languages.”

“Do you like technology tinkering as well as mechanics?” Isabella asked.

Rosalie smiled. “Yes, in fact I have a few patents of my own, under different aliases of course. I have degrees in electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, computer science, chemistry, and a few other relevant fields.”

“Have you heard of the VISA?”

“I am quite familiar with a credit card Isabella” Rosalie laughed, golden eyes twinkling.

Isabella laughed in return and swatted Rosalie’s arm playfully, shaking her head.

“No, VISA stands for the Volterra Institute of Science and Academia. It’s a fairly new project for the vampire world but it was created to capitalize on the existence of immortal scientists, geniuses, and the like. Imagine if Einstein had become a vampire and continued his amazing work into physics? We took that general idea and created an institute based on ingenuity and discovery right in Volterra. During my time there, I loved going to visit and looking at the new technologies being created.”

“How interesting” Rosalie breathed, mind already reeling with questions and images of the technology a vampire could and would want to create.

“I played a part in its beginning for which I am very grateful. I once asked Aro why the hell we hadn’t come up with contacts that don’t dissolve within an hour. I’m pretty sure I made some very snarky remarks about the collective brain power of the vampire world obviously being the size of a walnut if it hadn’t been figured out yet. Aro thought I was onto something and we set about creating the institute. Now, the Volturi have created countless inventions useful for vampires including contacts, lotion to prevent sparkling in the sun, and my personal favorite, distilleries for blood.” Isabella smiled cheekily at the woman beside her.

“Distilleries for blood? Like alcohol?”

“Ah yes the beauties of science. We now have ways to ferment blood quite like wine or other alcohols. We have created hundreds of variations and many of them can actually have the same effect as alcohol which can be quite hilarious in a room full of vampires.” Isabella looked off into the distant forest and smiled to herself as memories washed over her.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her and Isabella smiled once again.

“Hilarious you say? Do tell.”

“Well there was this one time that we were all together drinking and having fun and drunk Alec accidentally made out with a statue while professing his love to it.”

Rosalie smiled and Isabella continued on.

“But the one that you’re probably going to laugh at is the time I got drunk and ended up playing hide and go seek with the entire guard for hours because I couldn’t figure out how to turn off my gift. I spent the entire night playing small pranks on fellow guard members, staff, and anyone who crossed my path in my attempt to find my own room. So essentially there was an invisible drunk menace wandering the halls for quite some time that night. I definitely stole multiple sets of clothing, tripped people, threw small objects like I was in an action movie, and ultimately caused a horrible ruckus.”

Rosalie was laughing by the end of the story and Isabella looked sheepish, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. But my god the sound of Rosalie Hale’s laugh made it all worth it. Isabella couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde goddess at her side as she continued to laugh a sound that could make Aphrodite herself fall to her knees in adoration. The way that the newly emerged moonlight caused a slight shimmer to the air around Rosalie’s skin, the way her white teeth shone and her eyes crinkled ever so slightly with her laughter, and the warmth radiating off of their connecting bodies was enough to break even the strongest resolve.

Rosalie noticed the deep violet eyes staring at her in lost wonder and met them with her own. Tension built in the air between them and raw energy crackled as the space between them grew shorter and shorter. Neither was sure who leaned in first, just that their faces were now so close to one another that cool breath could be felt ghosting over untouched lips.

It was Isabella that tentatively moved forward to meet Rosalie’s lips with her own, a gentle, hesitant pressing that by itself caused a burst of electricity and comfort. They moved in sync, perfectly molded to the shape of one another.

When they finally pulled apart, lips slightly parted and both pairs of eyes far darker than before, there was a sense of inherent longing that took place. Isabella knew in that moment that she would never want to stop kissing the incredible woman before her, and Rosalie was thinking much the same as her eyes drifted back to Isabella’s full lips.

As they met once again and their kiss deepened, Isabella let her fingers glide ever so gently underneath the hem of Rosalie’s shirt, tracing the smooth skin that appeared from underneath. Rosalie’s breath hitched as she felt Isabella draw small patterns on her waist and her eyes grew ever so darker. Upon hearing and feeling her response, Isabella leaned back and rested their foreheads together, drawing in an unnecessary ragged breath, violet eyes now so dark they appeared almost black.

“Stay with me” Rosalie blurted out.

Isabella met Rosalie’s eyes and smiled, leaning in to give her a lingering kiss before nodding. The two women made their way back into Rosalie’s room and secured the balcony door, listening to the people saying their goodbyes and goodnights from downstairs. Eventually closing doors were heard throughout the house and there was silence.

Isabella felt Jax enter her mind and mentally smiled, letting her happiness wash through their mental link like water in a stream. She could feel his returning smile and wished him a goodnight.

“ _Will you be okay tonight little one?”_ his voice rumbled.

“ _I’m more than okay Jax”_ Isabella responded, looking at the woman that she held in her arms.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 Isabella stirred, breathing in the intoxicating smell of amber and vanilla as she stretched out in satin sheets. Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light filtering in from the French doors to her left as she sat up in bed. A yawn escaped her lips and she stood, quickly dressing and heading downstairs where a certain black-haired pixie stood practically buzzing with anticipation.

“Bella!” Alice called out with an earsplitting smile. “First of all, it is so cool that you can actually sleep. Second, it is time to catch me up on everything.”

Alice grabbed hold of Isabella’s arm and began to tug, ignoring the disgruntled and highly uncomfortable expression on her old friend’s face. She led them to a large garden off to the side of the house where she sat precariously on a stone bench and looked expectantly at Isabella.

There was a silence that stretched between them as Alice calmed and looked almost hurt, dark honey eyes staring up at the woman next to her. There was an unspoken question between them as Isabella’s violet eyes matched the pain of her friend and uncertainty caused her fingers to dance along the material of her pants as a distraction.

“Why did you leave? Of anyone I expected you to fight him, to come back for me, to at least call me and tell me why.” Isabella’s voice constricted in pain and her eyes flashed.

Alice sighed and placed her hand on Isabella’s, stilling its movements. “I did fight, but Edward convinced us all that it was for the best. Rose and I, we tried to contact you, to come back to at least check on you from afar but… well when you have a mind reader for a brother secrets and plans become difficult. Eventually we gave up and eluded ourselves into believing the lies that Edward had told to get us to leave in the first place. Please forgive me Bella.” Alice squeezed the hand beneath her own and looked into violet eyes pleadingly.

“I can’t, not yet. But Alice?” Isabella paused “I don’t hate you. I never could. No matter how angry I became, how hurt, I could never hate you or anyone in your family, except maybe him.”

“You aren’t the same girl we left. I still can’t entirely believe that it’s you.”

Isabella laughed, an edge to the beautiful sound. “It’s amazing what time, pain, and power can do to a person. The anger and the pain eventually lessened while I was in Volterra. I had found a family once again, a group of friends and allies that I wouldn’t give up for the world. I found strength in my abilities, respect in eyes of those around me, and a place to call home that I need not fear would leave. I helped train and lead once my abilities were under my control, I met hundreds of vampires, took down dozens of groups intending on hurting my family, and I found unbreakable bonds and a destiny that seems at times far greater than I can handle.”

Alice smiled and nodded, giving Isabella’s hand another momentary squeeze.

“So, Rose huh?” Alice’s smile was teasing, and her golden eyes sparkled as Isabella groaned and placed her head in her hands.

“What was that?” Alice laughed. Isabella groaned some more, incomprehensible words mumbled through fingers. Isabella lifted her head and gave Alice a shy smile, one that caused Alice’s undead heart to skip a small beat, a glimpse of her old Bella leaking through the dark and powerful façade.

“She never even liked me Alice. And have you seen her? She’s absolute perfection. I have never met someone so inherently untouchable, so out of everyone’s league. Even yesterday I could feel her hesitation, feel her fighting the new bond that ties us together.”

“Rose never hated you Bella, she’s just a very guarded person, and one of the most fiercely loyal and protective people that I know. Jasper actually confided in me that he was uncertain about her feelings for you back when you were human. He said that her coldness slipped every time she saw you or smelled you. Said there was a flash of anger so brief it probably never happened in the first place every time she saw you with Edward.”

A small light of hope and happiness flickered across Isabella’s face and Alice smiled.

“Human you would have been eaten alive by Rosalie” Alice laughed. “But this you, I can see her falling irrevocably in love with the powerful woman I see. You’re still the same old Bella, tripping into our lives and winning over more hearts than she knew. Now, now you’re just stronger, and Rose needs someone strong in her life. She has scars Bella, so many jagged edges its impressive she can still pull off flawless so easily. Just give her time, let her come to you and work things through slowly.”

“Any sisterly tips on how to get closer to her faster? The vampire in me is hard to control when I am around her. My instincts wish to take over, but I do not want her to feel pressured or rushed. I want her to want me.”

“Rose loves her toys. Cars especially, though she is also a secret science nerd and a lover of other cultures and languages as well. She has a rocky past, but she loves her family and her biggest regret about being a vampire is not what you may think. She always wanted children of her own and now that it isn’t possible I think she feels cheated somehow. Her favorite flower is indeed a rose, but she has always appeared to hate receiving them. But, most of all, Rose is stock full of surprises, dark corners, and insecurities even if she may never let anyone see it.”

Isabella smiled, a true, genuine smile and Alice beamed right back at her.

 

* * *

 

 

Isabella sent a quick text message to Jax asking him to gather the troops and meet back at the Cullen house. She was slightly concerned after not seeing Edward since the day prior, wondering if he was simply brooding somewhere else or if something had happened.

**Nyx- Hey meet me at the Cullen house with the witches. Need to start searching for the newborns.**

**Jax- Sure thing little one. Except Jane may have to just meet us there.**

**Nyx- What? Why?**

**Jax- How do they say it these days? I think she got lucky.**

Isabella began coughing upon reading the text and understanding its implied meaning. Had she been human still, her face likely would have been the same color as the Kool Aid man. Isabella shook the images from her mind and went back inside the Cullen house where she was met with the mouthwatering scent of gourmet home cooking courtesy of Esme.

Isabella groaned in delight at the delicious smells and food being placed on the bar top and Esme smiled at her graciously in response.

“I absolutely love to cook you know. Having shifters around has been wonderful since I get to actually use my kitchen.” Esme’s motherly love filled the air so easily it was nearly tangible, and Isabella fought the sudden urge to hug the woman. As if sensing that feeling, Esme reached out and enveloped Isabella in a tight but soft hug.

“I’m so sorry for everything Bella.” She whispered in her ear. As she pulled back from the embrace, Esme wiped her hands on a towel by the sink and addressed her louder this time. “Oh, and Rosalie is in the garage. You should go say hi dear.”

 

Isabella made her way to the garage, listening to the steady whirring of an engine and the clattering of tools being sifted through. Poking her head in the door, Isabella couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips upon seeing Rosalie roll out from under a car. Isabella stepped closer and breathed in carefully, noting the addition of grease and metal to her mate’s smell with a smirk.

Rosalie stood up and gave a small smile of her own, finding a rag on her toolbox and wiping her hands off with it. There was an adorable grease mark on both of Rosalie’s cheeks, looking quite like the black paint used by fans during football games. Isabella gently reached out and wiped the smudges off with careful thumbs and watched as Rosalie shuddered ever so slightly when they touched. The movement was so small and subdued that it would have easily gone unnoticed by human eyes, but Isabella noticed it and her inner vampire roared with triumph.

“Hi” Isabella breathed out.

“Hi yourself” Rosalie responded.

“I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today. We are going to track down that newborn army and it should be easy enough.”

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at Isabella in challenge, haughtiness overcoming her features. “Easy enough as in even I should be safe?” There was a dangerous undertone to her voice which caused Isabella to backpedal instantly.

“No, no of course not. All you have to do is look at someone and they either fall to their knees or burst into flames. I just, I would never put you in harm’s way.” Isabella appeared uncomfortable as she met the hard, golden gaze of an affronted Rosalie Hale.

“Hmmph” Rosalie responded, her eyes softening ever so slightly. “I would love to go with you.”

It was then that the sound of someone entering the home reached their ears and they turned to make their way into the house. Isabella opened the door dramatically and ushered Rosalie inside with a playful smile to which Rosalie gave an amused half smile in return.

 

* * *

 

 

As they stepped back outside, Isabella eyed Jane carefully, noticing the way in which her friend seemed happier, more alive than she had ever seen her. Jane leaned ever so slightly toward her mate, who stood in wolf form at her side. Isabella couldn’t help but laugh internally at the change of events that had taken place. The notorious Witch Twin of the Volturi, known torturer and assassin, was practically glowing. The bitter and angry wolf, abandoned by her fiancée for another woman, had now taken over the pack of said fiancée and she too was glowing with the same happiness. Not to mention herself and her mate, Isabella thought, the Ice Queen Rosalie Hale and poor, awkward, shy Bella come back as a royal vampire assassin to the family that had abandoned her all those years ago only to fall in love with the sister of her ex-boyfriend.

“ _What a fucking mess”_ Isabella laughed to herself. She could feel Jax’s responding laughter in her mind and flashed him a smile.

“Alright everyone, we will break into trios to cover more ground. Do not engage the target unless they’re looking to pick a fight or notice you. We want to know who is running this army and why.” Isabella’s voice was strong and confident, and the two teams immediately split up and began their careful scout through the forest.

Jax, Isabella, and Rosalie took the north west while Jane, Alec, and Leah took the north east. It wasn’t long before Isabella’s team came across a familiar scent and Isabella pressed her mental shields around them. They broke into a clearing of sorts and watched as a pair of newborns sat, crushing pebbles between their fingers, looking bored out of their minds.

“Aye, why are we waiting here again?” One of the men asked.

“We’re supposed to wait for that one guy. You know, the one with the bed hair and ego? He’s supposed to take us to the house. Gonna nab one of the goldilocks, that’s what boss says.”

Isabella looked at Jax and Rosalie in confusion and both shrugged. The trio crept ever closer until Jax was able to tackle one of the vampires to the ground, decapitating him quickly. The other vampire leapt to his feet in alarm, looking around wildly for the source of his partner’s demise. Isabella dropped her shields, revealing them to the frightened newborn whose eyes were pitch black as he crouched and bared his teeth at them.

“Who created you? Who is supposed to be meeting you here? What house and what goldilocks?” Isabella demanded.

The vampire simply smiled at her and tilted his head, coal black eyes roaming over her figure. Rosalie let out a warning growl and his smile grew as he took her in as well. He began to laugh, almost maniacally, his reddish brown hair falling into his face as he doubled over.

“Oh you don’t know? That’s okay, surprises are much better. I wouldn’t want to ruin boss’ surprise.” Isabella took a menacing step forward, grabbing the vampire by his neck and applying just enough pressure for it to get really uncomfortable really fast.

“Tell me or I will rip you limb from limb until you do” she growled.

“Well that’s not very nice” the man wheezed. “But I won’t tell you anything.”

It was then that Jane and her group arrived, quickly burning the other vampires body and advancing on the newborn captive in Isabella’s hands. Isabella nodded at Jane who fixed her blood red glare on the newborn, watching with a small smile as the man began to scream and writhe in agony.

“Stop, stop please!” the man begged. “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“Who are you meeting here and why?”

“I don’t know his name. He’s new to camp though and he always looks so in his head. Boss likes him because he said he could lead us to some house. We’re supposed to either grab or kill someone there I’m not sure who.”

“I need more” Isabella growled. Jane flashed her gift over the man once more for good measure and he began nodding frantically.

“The – the new guy. He used to be from around here I heard. He has some kind of magic where he just gets in your head.”

“Gets in your head how?” Isabella snarled, violet eyes darkening and sparking with dangerous intensity.

“I don’t know! It’s like he can hear your every thought” the vampire gasped as pain ripped through his body once more. Isabella’s eyes flashed pitch black and venom filled her mouth.

“Now tell us, who is your ‘boss’? Why is he creating an army, why here?”

Breathing heavily, the man’s coal black eyes met Isabella’s and he opened his mouth to speak before a strange look passed over his face and his body stilled momentarily. The young man’s eyes returned to their ruby red and his face became completely emotionless. As bright ruby traced over each of the bodies before him, a small smile tugged at his lips.

This sudden, abrupt change in mood and character took the group by surprise and uncertainty rose in each of them. Jane glared at the man and focused her gift on him in an attempt to force him to revert to his weakened state. However, when the man did not flinch in the slightest, Jane’s eyes widened in alarm, as did those of the other guard members.

“What the hell” Jane muttered.

“As fun as this has been, you have already learned enough.” With those words the young vampire quickly reached into his pocket and threw a small object into the air, catching it in his mouth and smiling with a small wave. That is, until flames erupted from beneath his skin and his screams filled the air until his body was nothing more than a pile of ash. There was panic in the group after seeing such an atrocious but incredible act and the uncertainty and fear grew to new heights.

“What the absolute fuck was that?” Jane demanded, her red eyes wide and filled with an emotion rarely seen on her.

“I- I don’t know” Isabella responded, a slight waver to her voice.

“He just ate a fire pill and set himself on fire” Rosalie deadpanned, her voice filled with shock and fear. “Like a cyanide pill for vampires. We were getting too much information from him so he killed himself to avoid giving us anymore.”

“Smart. Incredibly terrifying and fucked up but smart.” Leah entered the conversation, having shifted back into her human form before returning to them.

“It wasn’t him” Jax’s deep voice stated, causing a hush to fall over the group.

“Jax is right, we all saw how his whole demeanor changed. It was almost as if something else was controlling him. Plus, Jane’s gift always works.” Alec shook his head with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Someone who can control other people through their mind? I’ve never even heard of such a gift.” Isabella looked to Jax who stood with an almost pained expression on his face.

“I heard rumors centuries ago about a vampire who could do such a thing. If it is true, if it is him… We must warn the Volturi at once.” Jax’s eyes were dark and the pain swirling in their black depths was so visible it was hard to look away.

 

* * *

 

 

Once back at the house, Isabella and Jax immediately sought out Carlisle, telling the rest of the family to stay inside and close together. Rosalie gave Isabella’s hand a gentle squeeze as they parted ways and Isabella smiled at her, pulling the blonde’s hand to her lips for a gentle kiss, one imbued with a promise of love and protection.

Carlisle welcomed the pair into his study, sensing the urgency in which they came and the tension that filled his home. Jasper was breathing heavily as he pushed calm waves throughout the group but their fear was beginning to wear even him down.

“We need to talk” Isabella stated once the door was closed behind them. Carlisle took a seat and nodded, worry etched into his marble face.

“Have you ever heard of the Great War Carlisle?” Jax asked.

“The war between vampires and shifters over control of the supernatural world?” Carlisle looked confused as he responded, and Jax nodded.

“The war was between my kind, the Abaven, and a group of vampires that believed themselves to be gods. They wished to see the supernatural world kneel before them and for humans to be no more. The Volturi in its earliest stages stood in their way, the beginning of a ruling body over vampires being established. The war came to an end on a battle field in which my kind stood, side by side with vampires, fighting against those that wished to see our world burn. The leader of it all, an ancient by the name of Abaddon, slaughtered my mother and father before my very eyes. I was never able to see that battle come to an end, for I fled with the weight of an entire species’ existence resting on my back. Years later I found out that we had won that battle, that the majority of the vampires on the other side were either killed or captured. They were never able to find Abaddon. Not in my many centuries of existence was I able to track him down. He is powerful, probably the most powerful vampire to walk this earth, and he is as vain and evil as they come.” Jax took a deep breath, lost in the memories that had plagued him for centuries.

“This Abaddon, have you found him? Is that why you are telling me this now?”

Jax moved his dark eyes to the golden eyes of Carlisle, nearly causing the refined doctor to stumble at the power and pain behind them.

“While we were looking for the newborn army we came across two newborns. They were waiting for someone, Edward to be precise. During interrogation, after revealing valuable information to us, the man was overcome by something we could not identify at the time. He took a pill before we could stop him, and his body combusted from within. He was dead within seconds. We realized that the man had been overtaken by something, someone else. This could only mean one thing. He’s back. Abaddon was said to have the ability to control others with his mind so long as he was within a certain, unknown distance of his target. He need not be even within sight of the person to exact his control. His return and this formation of a newborn army can only mean one thing.”

“We’re looking at the second Great War” Carlisle answered, his voice solemn. Jax nodded.

“Isabella and I will send for Aro and the Volturi immediately. It is likely that Abaddon considered your coven a threat and created the army here in order to dispose of you before advancing on the Volturi. We need to start preparing for war.”

“I don’t know exactly what we’re up against here but I believe we should begin reaching out to other covens for help.” Isabella looked to Carlisle who nodded, the wheels beginning to turn almost visibly in his head.

“I know of a few covens and nomads that may be willing to come to our aid. Not many vampires respect the Volturi let alone want to fight for them in any way.”

“If Abaddon is allowed to take over, a force much worse than the Volturi will reign. Convince them of this. He will hunt down every creature, every being, and force them to bow before him. If they do not, they will die along with the rest of their kind.” Jax growled.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an hour or so later when Isabella and Jax returned to the group downstairs, having called Aro and the Volturi as well as a few of their contacts around the world. The Denali coven and a few others known to Carlisle and the family agreed almost immediately. There were others too, covens and tribes from across the world that pledged their aid. In the next couple of days there were about to be more supernatural beings in one place than there had been since long before even Carlisle was born.

As red eyes peered into the home from the cover of the trees, Isabella shivered and looked out the window, seeing nothing but leaves rustling in the light breeze outside. Isabella walked over to Rosalie’s side, sitting next to her and reveling in the calming scent that greeted her.

Golden eyes peered into violet as Isabella took Rosalie’s hand, tracing light circles with her thumb. “I won’t let anything happen to you okay? I will always protect you Rosalie Hale.”


	11. Chapter 11

The following days passed by without trouble, something that both worried and relieved the family and guard. It was early morning when the first visitors arrived at the Cullen house, announced by a skipping Alice as she made her way down the stairs with Jasper following closely behind her.

“The Denali are here!” she declared excitedly to the house, knowing that all could hear her. “They will be here in approximately 5 minutes depending on whether Kate decides to take a small detour for a bear or not.”

Not long after the Cullen family, along with Isabella, met downstairs in the living room, there was a soft knock at the door. Followed by a blur of blonde hair and energy as a body shoved its way into the house.

“Kate!” a woman’s voice hissed. “It is rude to enter someone’s home without knocking. And waiting for them to answer.”

Isabella could practically feel the roll of the younger woman’s eyes from her position on the couch beside Rosalie and couldn’t help but smile as the small ball of blonde energy bounded into the room with a smile.

“Hi everyone, long time no see” Kate announced, her pearly white teeth flashing in the sunlight gleaming through the window. Kate paused with an arched brow as she spotted Isabella on the couch, golden eyes flickering over to Rosalie’s briefly in question. “And who might this gorgeous new woman be?”

As Kate sauntered toward Isabella with a smirk, Rosalie growled in warning and placed a protective hand on Isabella’s thigh. A hand on Kate’s shoulder stopped the young woman from getting herself into any trouble and Kate smiled teasingly at the pair, Rosalie still glaring icily.

“Tanya, Kate, Irina so good to see you” Carlisle murmured his head dipping in polite greeting towards the three gorgeous blondes that had entered the room. “I regret that it wasn’t under better circumstance.”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head Carlisle. I’m always up to kick some entitled vampire ass.” Kate grinned goofily, and Isabella watched in surprise as electricity sparked around her fingertips as she jokingly flexed her muscles. Kate was quite like Emmett, Isabella decided with a small smile, taking Rosalie’s fingers into her own to intertwine their hands.

From across the room Emmett’s laughter boomed and he dove over to the small blonde before picking her up in a certainly bone crushing hug. He let her down with a yelp, rubbing his arm where Kate had no doubt shocked him.

“Emmett you wonderful ape it’s good to see you.” Kate smiled and Isabella noticed how Emmett faltered ever so slightly at the sight before giving his signature playful grin in return.

“Are Carmen and Eleazar joining us?” Carlisle asked.

Tanya nodded. “They left just after us so should be getting here in the next hour or so I would expect.”

Isabella paused, brow furrowing before asking, “Eleazar? As in the vampire consultant on gift detection for the Volturi?”

“You know him?” Tanya asked.

“Yes, my name is Isabella Volturi. Eleazar helped me to realize the full extent of my gift and helped train me to use it.” Upon hearing her name, Tanya’s gaze faltered ever so slightly before she regained her composure.

“Isabella Volturi you say? I have heard much about you. Your reputation precedes you.” Tanya gave a polite nod to Isabella before grimacing at the sound of Kate’s voice piping up from her side.

“Wait a minute” Kate drawled. “Are you Bella? The Bella? Like used to be dating Eddie boy Bella?” Kate’s eyes were wide, as if she had just discovered the best news of her existence.

When Isabella nodded Kate began to laugh, doubling over and beginning to wheeze despite her lack of the need for oxygen. “Oh my god that is **beautiful**! Just freaking beautiful. Now you’re all kick ass royalty or something and dating his sister? Ha! Where is he by the way? Out hunting?”

The moment the question left her lips, Kate knew that she had stumbled into deeper waters than she was expecting. A few pained grimaces flitted around the room and Isabella shifted uncomfortably.

“No, when he saw what I had become and saw the mate bond between Rose and I he ran off. We were hoping that he would have returned by now, but it seems as if he may have aligned himself with Abaddon, the ancient we are hunting, in an effort to get revenge. We are not actually sure what is going through his mind. When he left he seemed angry, hurt, and thought that I was his true mate being stolen from him by Rose. But, due to the knowledge that Abaddon has mind control powers, it is possible that Edward is an unaware pawn in a greater scheme.”

“No matter what he has done, our hope is to bring him home alive” Alice spoke, “He isn’t a bad man, and we intend to help not hurt him.”

The Denali sisters nodded their acknowledgment. The group got to talking about other things, lighter subjects amidst talk of the upcoming war they hoped to prevent, when there was a knock on the door. Esme stood to answer it, graciously welcoming the small group as they entered the home.

            Leah, Seth, Jane, Alec, and Jax all walked into the room, taking in the newcomers with wary eyes. Tanya gasped in surprise upon seeing the witch twins so casual and almost peaceful in appearance, eyes locking onto the subtle brushing of hands occurring between Jane and Leah as they approached.

            Jane’s lips curled into a sneer and reveled in the slight twitch the three sisters gave in response. However, it was when a quick jab to her side surprised her enough to break her deadly stare, that Jane shifted almost apologetically. The shifter next to her gave her a reprimanding look, reducing one of the most terrifying and supposedly sadistic vampires in the world to a sheepish young woman.

            The surprise that filled the room from the side of the Denali sisters was nearly tangible and Jane immediately slammed her glare back in place before finding a seat on the fireplace with her mate and the rest of their group. Leah provided the sisters with a small smile as she placed a calming hand on the small of Jane’s back when they sat.

            “Wow this just gets better and better” Kate breathed out with a wondrous smile. “Jane Volturi whipped by none other than a wolfie from the rez.”

            Jane growled, and Kate leaped with a yelp. The teasing smile never left her face, but Kate held up her hands, electricity arching between her fingertips, and winked. Jane’s growl was cut short by the warm hand rubbing circles on her back, strong fingers calling attention to the wolf beside her.

            Leah looked the blonde vampire over with a slight smile tugging at her lips. “Alright Sparky enough bothering my imprint. I assume you’re one of the groups here to help?”

            Kate grinned in delight at the nickname and clapped her hands together as she nodded.

            “My name is Kate, and these are my sisters Tanya and Irina. You look like a shifter and you smell like one too.”

            “Ah yes. My name is Leah and I am the new alpha of the La Push pack. We are wolf shifters and we recently underwent a change in leadership. I probably would have kept us out of this whole mess had I not imprinted on Jane here but… wouldn’t change a thing even if I could.”

           

* * *

 

 

            It was a few hours later when Carmen and Eleazar arrived. Carlisle and the rest of the group greeted them, Isabella taking a few extra moments to envelop Eleazar in a tight hug before releasing him and returning his gentle smile.

            Not long after everyone was settled, Jasper suggested that the group begin training. Since he had the most experience next to Jax, they would be running the training. As the group wandered outside, Leah phased and called her pack as well.

            When about a dozen massive wolves emerged from the trees and settled themselves in a group next to the large clearing where the training would take place, Kate whistled in appreciation, giving a goofy thumbs up to Jane who simply scowled at her in return. The largest gray wolf seemed to chuckle at that, and Kate smirked at her, realizing who was behind the dangerous ball of fur.

            “Alright” Jasper called out, commanding the attention of those around him. “To begin, there are differences to note between newborns and vampires that have been around for a while. They are stronger than us, faster than us, and they operate more on instinct than anything else.”

            “As shifters you do not want to let a newborn get their arms around you. They have the strength to crush you or at least to shatter a few bones. Unlike vampires we still have organs and blood to worry about. A shattered rib could puncture a vital organ or artery and cause you to die within minutes even with your superior healing abilities.”  Jax stated.

            “Emmett would you mind sparring with me? Don’t hold back” Jasper asked.

            Emmett cracked his knuckles and grinned, flexing his giant arms and stalking toward Jasper. Jasper simply waited, eyes locked onto the burly man’s form. Emmett ran toward him and lunged, crashing into Jasper with a loud bang and was quickly thrown off. Emmett arched through the air and landed on his feet before swinging at Jasper who again used Emmett’s own momentum against him. After a few more moves were shown to the vampires and wolves around, Jasper ended their sparring session and clapped Emmett on the back.

            A few more pairs sparred impressively before Alice and Isabella were paired together. Isabella winked at the smaller vampire before disappearing entirely, causing a small giggle to come from Alice. As they began to spar, it became quickly obvious that Alice was a good match for Isabella, dodging invisible attacks before they even came and landing a few solid hits of her own.

            After one solid shove was landed, Alice flew backwards into the trees, Isabella chasing after her, only to find a distinct lack of Alice where she should have been. Without warning, Isabella felt a small body crash into her own, strong arms wrapping around her neck and waist. With a teasing kiss on the cheek Alice let go and the pair returned to the main clearing.

            “Stupid future seeing pixie” Isabella playfully grumbled as she returned to Rosalie’s side.

            The aforementioned vampire smiled deviously at her and blew her a kiss with a wink.

            “Too bad you didn’t use the full force of your gift” Rosalie whispered into Isabella’s ear with a smirk. Isabella grinned and put a finger up to her lips as if to prevent the blonde from spilling an important secret.

            “Alright now, everyone break into pairs. Wolves take turns sparring with a variety of us vampires and watching the way in which your pack mates fight. Your connection and ability to communicate with one another provides a great advantage on the battlefield so long as you learn to function as a team. You are stronger together than you are apart. Do not let emotion get in the way of your fighting and you will be better off for it.” Jasper spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

            As soon as the groups began forming, Isabella felt herself being pulled off to the side by strong, delicate hands. Golden eyes twinkled in challenge and violet flashed in response. Rosalie crouched into a defensive stance and Isabella matched her pose, gesturing with her hand in a come hither motion. As Rosalie leaped at her, Isabella reacted by sliding underneath the woman and grabbing her ankle to trip up her landing.

            Landing ungracefully in the dirt, Rosalie stood and looked down at her blouse with darkening eyes. With a small growl Rosalie leaped once again, quickly changing direction once in the air so that Bella’s counter attack hit thin air. It was then that Rosalie tackled her mate and pinned her to the ground, arms above her head.

            Isabella’s eyes rapidly darkened until they were a deep purple that almost appeared black, violet flecks swimming in their hungry depths. Rosalie’s eyes were also nearly black upon realizing the position that they found themselves in and noticing the increasing desire beneath her. With a low growl Isabella suddenly flipped their positions, pinning Rosalie to the ground and leaning in until their lips were only a hairs breadth apart. The scent of her mate, mixed with something else, something rich and heady, filled Isabella’s senses and she stumbled backwards.

            Isabella squeezed her eyes shut and stopped breathing, alarming the blonde who quickly sat up and approached her. Rosalie placed a tentative hand on Isabella’s face, directing her attention to the golden eyes worriedly looking for her to meet her gaze.

            “I’m sorry” Isabella whispered. “I don’t want you to feel pressured or rushed into this. You have far more experience fighting your instincts than I do and I…” Isabella trailed off, opening her softening back to violet eyes.

            “I may have more experience with instinct, but I do not have experience fighting this particular instinct. It’s… difficult” Rosalie grimaced.

            “So, it’s not just me wanting to jump your bones and struggling not to then?” Isabella cracked a smile and Rosalie laughed, a light melodic sound that made Isabella’s heart lurch in her chest.

            “Of course not.” Rosalie paused. “Perhaps when this is all over we can try a date. A real date that is.”

            Isabella smiled and traced her thumb lovingly over her mate’s cheek, reveling in the softness of skin that used to feel as hard as marble. She nodded once, leaning in to place a lingering kiss on the cheek her thumb had just been tracing, internally cheering when she saw Rosalie appear to blush.

            “I’m going to make an honest woman of you Rosalie Hale, that much I can promise.” Deep violet eyes twinkled with emotion and the weight and depth of the promise made.

 

* * *

 

 

            Leah watched as her pack learned to fight, wincing every time that one of them got wrapped or thrown, smiling proudly every time that one of them landed a blow or successfully learned a maneuver. It was definitely strange, she thought, standing side by side with vampires after so many years of learning to despise their very existence.

            Slowly, Leah was pulled into a recent memory, one of initial struggle that gave way to the sight before her now.

 

            _Leah stood amidst her brothers and friends, fur teased ever so lightly by the gentle breeze. The smell of rotting corpses rolled in perfume filled her nose and she tensed, noticing the stiff bodies and growls coming from those around her._

_They were approaching the treaty line, ready to fight should it come to that, since they had smelled vampires on their lands recently. Sam began a conversation with the cold ones and Leah watched as the lead vampire tried to placate the agitated pack. For all the hate instilled in them towards the vampires, Leah thought, they might not deserve it. In her time as a wolf, Leah and the rest of the pack had never even encountered another vampire besides the Cullens. And, though dangerous, they chose to live the life of humans, attempting to blend in, though not as a ruse to murder people._

_Since she had known them, the Cullens had been nothing but polite to the pack. Except for the blonde with the icy glare that could rival even her own. Leah’s eyes tracked over to the blonde in question and she internally smiled, watching the scowl mar the beautiful woman’s face. There were bad vampires out there of this Leah could be certain, but she did not see the reason for such hate towards all vampires in general, especially given that their only experiences with them were almost entirely good._

_It was then that a loud growl ripped her from her thoughts and she watched as Paul leap toward the Cullens, shifting mid air with a snarl. She gasped however when Paul seemed to hit an invisible wall, falling back to the ground with a surprised yelp before growling even louder at the Cullens. Leah could hear her packmates trying to make sense of the new barrier, immediately blaming the Cullens. As Leah looked at the group of vampires however she could see shock and even a slight bit of alarm reflected across the family._

_When a woman appeared out of nowhere in between the pack and the Cullens, Leah took a rapid step backwards in surprise. The woman was standing next to a massive black lion with wings that spanned many yards on either side of him. He stood regally before the pack, violet eyes daring any of them to make a move that Leah was nearly certain would be their last. There was a certain power, a commanding presence that the duo possessed that none could deny._

_Leah watched as the entire Cullen family looked even more shocked than before, though she was not sure how that was even possible. Blondie’s eyes were wide, filled with emotion that Leah had never expected to see on the ice queen. The two women seemed entranced with one another, a familiar name slipping from red lips._

_“Bella?”_

_Leah tuned out the rest then as the pack shifted wildly, one mind standing out above the rest._

_**Bella? Holy shit it’s Bella** – Jake’s voice sounded in the pack mind. _

_**Whoa no way** – Seth breathed – **She’s so, so badass now**_

**_She’s one of them_ ** _– Sam growled out through the pack link – **The Cullens will pay for breaking the treaty**_

**_Are you serious?_ ** _– Leah asked incredulously – **They were just as surprised to see her as we were. They left remember? Whoever made her into one of them, they aren’t part of the Cullens**_

**** _Sam growled but remained silent as murmurs of agreement filtered through the pack link. Hundreds of rapid thoughts cycled through the link and Leah internally sighed, wishing she could cut herself off from the link to avoid the growing headache. Leah allowed her feelings to enter the link, hearing hesitant mumblings of agreement and feelings of uncertainty as she thought about the vilification of the vampires and its lack of apparent purpose since they didn’t hunt humans. That line of thought was cut off however when Sam sent out a command to keep them quiet, his dark eyes sweeping over the pack and resting on the scene playing out before them._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was nighttime when Sam called the pack together, declaring that there would be another meeting with the vampires taking place to discuss everything that had happened. Once they arrived, Leah listened as Sam threatened the newcomers and Cullens in a show of macho strength. Leah doubted that he truly wanted to fight, but he, along with the rest of the pack, are proud creatures unlikely to back down from a fight._

_However, when the beautiful woman with violet eyes and an unfamiliar tan man at her side began to laugh, Leah couldn’t help but feel affronted. Did this woman, this Bella it would seem, not think that the wolves were a threat? Bella continued to mock Sam’s declaration, only adding to the fury that was building within the pack._

_Bella asked the small blonde with the terrifying red eyes next to her what they did to those that threatened them and the blonde smirked before focusing her gaze on Sam. When Sam dropped to the forest floor in agony, his pain sweeping through the pack link and making them all breathless, Leah narrowed her eyes. No matter how much she disliked Sam due to their past or his style of leadership, Leah did not take well to people messing with her pack mates. She knew however that it would be a foolish idea to challenge the vampires before her, and wondered briefly why they were fronting with power plays._

_As the lion’s eyes swept over the pack, his gaze evaluating, Leah figured that it must be an attempt to get the pack in line. The group was powerful, that much was obvious, but Leah knew that without such blatant displays of power and aggression, the inner wolf in them would likely want to fight the intruders. It was smart really, though she still did not like it, and showed a certain level of understanding of the way in which their minds and pack mentality worked. Interesting, interesting indeed._

_When Sam continued to press, something about the pack’s job being protection from leeches, the large tan man stepped forward quickly, his dark eyes smoldering with anger that seemed eerily personal. As he shifted, the pack rustled uncomfortably, the bright violet eyes of the winged lion boring into their very souls._

_When a deep, unfamiliar voice filled their minds, the pack was filled with shock and panic. The great majestic beast before them stood proudly, his words drilling into the very nature of what it meant to be a shifter and raking at the disgrace of ancestors he knew held a very important place in the La Push culture. He spoke of his people, a nearly extinct race of powerful shifters that were meant to protect the world. He spoke of vampires being allies rather than enemies. Each and every word held a certain potent power to it, his very voice seeping into the recesses of the wolves’ minds._

_Leah stepped forward along with her brother when the large lion finished speaking. She was tired of being trapped in the cycle of anger and hate that seemed to fuel the pack. She wanted to learn about this other way, about the other shifters in the world, and about her ancestors of whom Jax spoke as if he had somehow known them personally._

_When Sam lunged at them in anger, no doubt intending to restate control, the large lion met him in the air and knocked him so hard there was an audible crunch. As Sam jumped to his feet and began running toward the creature, Jax’s voice thundered through their minds with a command so forceful that Leah had to remind herself to breathe. Sam slammed to a halt under the sheer force of will being projected toward him and Jax spoke once again._

_Whatever he did, Leah was not entirely certain, but she knew the moment that Sam began to shrink and her form began to grow, a certain power newly running through her veins with intense heat, that something extremely big had just happened. Somehow, this shifter had just taken away Sam’s ability to be alpha and that ability had subsequently transferred to the next in line. Her._

* * *

_Leah spoke hesitantly, despite the power coursing through her body, and called for a pack meeting. They slowly journeyed further into their own territory to avoid being overheard. Leah looked at Sam who looked exhausted and defeated, offering no resistance to her newfound title, at least not yet at least._

_“I don’t even know where to start” Leah sighed. “I feel betrayed by the council and by you Sam. I didn’t know that there were other shifters out there and we have been raised to believe that vampires are our mortal enemies. I never agreed with that, which most of you know. If you pay attention to them, truly pay attention, you will see a family. A leader who provides more for the community as a doctor than I think we ever have. As the new alpha I plan to change things. I wish to learn and escape from these feelings of hatred and pain and anger that we are all so trapped by.”_

_There were soft murmurs of agreement, some coming with layers of uncertainty and hesitation that Leah took in stride, knowing that it was inevitable especially for such large changes. All the wolves then turned to Sam, an act of habitual deference more than anything._

_Sam sighed and looked away, his eyes pained. “When I first became alpha of this pack, I never intended to start wars or let pride and anger lead me or any of you. I cannot forget what we have been taught, that vampires are abominations that must be destroyed in order to protect human life which we hold so sacred. The council is not wrong, simply misguided perhaps. Without the alpha blood running through me, there is little fight in me left. I allowed my mind to be clouded and in turn clouded all of your minds. Already, things feel so different within the pack. I was more of one to fall in line and listen to my elders, something that Leah has never been quite so good at.” Sam smiled gently. “I won’t lie and say that part of me wants to hold on to the alpha, fight you for it, or at least cause unrest in the pack until things go back to the way they were. But I know that you will make a good alpha, that I would never want to hurt my family, and that deep down that lion guy was right. There is a lot wrong with the way we have learned to think and I knew bits and pieces but I always assumed that the council ran on the model of our ancestors rather than bitterness and revenge. I want to make our ancestors proud, and if I have to give up being the alpha in order to do so then so be it.”_

_Leah’s eyes swelled with tears as she looked at her ex-fiancee, meeting his eyes with a gentle, hesitant smile. There was bad blood, bad roots, and plenty to fix within the pack, but Leah knew that with Sam’s support and the support of those around her that it would someday work._

_In her mind’s eye Leah imagined the pack as she hoped to make it and she could feel the wolves around her brim with hope. She made a silent promise to them to protect them and to lead them not only to victory but to new frontiers. The pack stayed and talked for a while, Leah trying her best to soothe the uncertainty and the hardwired hate that the pack felt. They then went to the party that the Cullens had decided to throw, Leah encouraging her pack mates to mingle and get to know the so called enemies that they thought they knew._

_Hours later as the party raged on, she smiled proudly at her wolves, watching as Paul flexed and settled in for an arm wrestle with the largest Cullen son, Emmett, she thought. She watched as Seth scurried off with Isabella for a moment, only to return with bottles and wine glasses, which to her amazement contained blood for the vampires. She watched as Isabella, adoration and awe obvious on her features, talked to her newfound mate. The tension from earlier had begun to disappear, and Leah settled in to enjoy the party, arms raising to dance with the music._

* * *

 

            Leah was pulled from her memory by a gentle hand on her arm, familiar red eyes smiling up at her as she wrapped a strong tan arm around the smaller girl’s waist. Over the past couple of nights, Leah and the rest of the pack, along with the new vampires and the Cullens, had begun to build more rooms into the Cullen home for all of the incoming visitors to stay at should they so choose. With at least a dozen rooms, probably closer to 20 if Leah could remember correctly, there would be plenty of room for the guests, especially since most of them did not need sleep like the shifters.

            Leah glanced down and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her imprints head as Jane looked up at her, a question already forming on her lips. “Will you stay with me?” Jane asked, turning toward the brunette whose warmth she was wrapped up in.

“I’ll always stay with you Jane” Leah responded softly.

“We should stay here for the night; we can’t risk being away for too long. I understand if you need to go back to your pack.”

Leah used her finger to tilt Jane’s head up ever so slightly so that their eyes met.

“They can last a single night without their alpha present. I’m exhausted and I would prefer to sleep with you in my arms than in bed alone.”

Jane smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Leah’s hand as she pulled her in the direction of the Cullen’s back door where the others were slowly filing in. Esme saw the two girls approaching and quickly offered them one of the many new guest rooms, seeing the fatigue slowly take over Leah’s body.

By the time that Leah and Jane settled into their room, Leah was already half asleep. She didn’t even bother going to the bathroom to change into the pajamas that Esme had somehow managed to lay out without either girl noticing. Instead, she picked them up and slowly began to remove her clothing until she stood in only her undergarments, preparing to put the large tshirt and shorts on.

When she looked over however, Leah saw the dark red eyes of her imprint slowly raking up her form and a blush colored her cheeks. When their eyes met, Leah could swear that Jane would be redder than her eyes if vampires could blush and laughed, throwing her discarded tank top at the blonde before finishing getting dressed.

As Leah crawled into bed, Jane stood awkwardly by the door, unsure of what to do. It was when Leah smiled and pulled back the covers over the space beside her that Jane made her way over. Hesitantly, Jane slipped underneath the covers and nearly moaned at the warmth that her mate’s body was radiating out, naturally enhanced by the comforter on top of them. Leah turned and nuzzled into the small vampire at her side, arms wrapping around a cool waist as she laid her head on Jane’s shoulder.

Jane froze as she felt Leah snuggle into her, lips ever so close to the blonde vampire’s smooth neck. Soon, sleep overcame her mate and Leah’s breathing slowed and deepened. Jane had to admit, it was nice to feel so loved and trusted. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her tan mate as Leah’s smell overtook Jane’s senses.

This was her wolf. And she’d be damned if she let anyone hurt her wolf.

 


	12. Chapter 12

    Over the course of a week, the rest of the covens and nomads arrived one by one. There were the Amazonians, Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna, sisters with tan skin and highly feral in appearance and behavior. The Amazonians made no attempt to blend in with humans, having lived in isolated parts of South America for almost the entirety of their existence. Zafrina had the ability to project a vivid, excruciatingly real image into the minds of those around her, images that could be terrifying or achingly beautiful.  
    Soon after the Amazonians arrived, the Egyptian coven arrived as well. Their leader Amun was an ancient and considered himself to be the oldest of all existing vampires. His mate Kebi was also an ancient though far younger than her partner. With them was a tan young man with wide eyes and a bright smile, named Benjamin, that could manipulate the elements. His mate Tia was also there, though she remained fairly silent as the groups mingled amicably.  
    A few days later, the Irish coven also appeared, led by Siobhan. With her was a tall man named Liam and a young woman named Maggie. Within moments of arriving, the trio had already lightened the mood of the house considerably with their sarcastic jokes and sly smiles.  
    The French coven was the last to arrive, consisting of a dark-skinned man named Henri and a pale young woman with dark wavy hair. Henri was incredibly strong, stronger even than a newborn and Emmett quickly found himself 20 dollars less rich after losing an arm wrestle to the smiling man.  
    The groups went out in waves to train, pairing off and venturing outside to fight and/or practice with their gifts. Isabella’s visual shield was put up around the clearing and the windows were coated in a liquid that prevented anyone from seeing into the house clearly but allowed those inside to see out without problem. Overall the plan was to remain off the radar of the newborn army and Abaddon as long as possible before bringing the fight to them.

* * *

 

    It was late in the afternoon and the entire house was filled with shifters and vampires alike, chatting happily together like a large unorthodox family. Kate and Benjamin were taking turns splashing and shocking one another as well as pranking those around the room, Emmett and Henri were goofing off while flexing their large arms, Carlisle and Tanya were catching up on one of the couches over a book that looked suspiciously like a textbook, and Esme seemed to be raptly listening to Jax tell stories of his existence. The rest of the house’s inhabitants were mingling amicably.  
    Rosalie felt a presence at her side as she observed those around her and turned to a slightly frowning blonde. She raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman in an unspoken question and the frown deepened.  
    “What?” Jane growled. “I’m not a fan of people.”  
    Rosalie hid her smirk with practiced ease, a minute twitch of her lips showing her amusement at the grumpy woman. She nodded in understanding, knowing exactly how it felt to dislike large groups of people such as this. She was never one to grow attached to strangers or feel the need to humor them with polite conversation. That kind of forced mingling and practiced smile was part of her old life, something she was not looking to revisit.  
    “Come on,” Rosalie spoke, heels already clicking across the dark wood floors as she left the living room and led Jane into an office of sorts. The office was ridiculously well organized, with a sleek wooden desk and large computer toward the back of the room, a floor to ceiling window pressed against a modern leather couch. Rosalie reached under the desk and pressed a button, from which a panel in the wall opened to reveal a glass container filled with amber liquid and ornate rocks glasses.  
    “Is that scotch?” Jane asked, a hint of surprise coloring her voice.  
    “Macallan ‘M’ to be precise” Rosalie responded. “Even though it doesn’t do anything to us, I still enjoy drinking it sometimes.”  
    Jane narrowed her eyes but accepted the offered glass, nose wrinkling at the strong smell. She tentatively took a sip, expecting something bitter and burning but instead getting a smooth taste of scotch with hints of cinnamon, apple, and wood smoke. It was odd, and Jane found herself enjoying it despite herself, much to the amusement of the other blonde in the room who took a seat on the couch and sipped her own drink with a smirk.  
    “I don’t hate it” Jane stated, eyeing the liquid as it swirled in her glass. Rosalie smiled and nodded, satisfied with that omission.  
    Rosalie glanced at Jane, looking as if she were about to speak before deciding against it. Her fingers brushed out a non-existent wrinkle in her pants and Jane eyed her curiously. Rosalie caught the smaller woman’s red eyes and glared, to which Jane only smirked.  
    “Whatever it is, you can ask it you know.”  
    Rosalie’s eyes narrowed, and she scoffed. “I know that,” she responded. When Jane simply raised an eyebrow at her, Rosalie sighed. “Fine. What was she like?”  
    If Jane was surprised by the question she didn’t show it. “I assume you mean Isabella. She was infuriating and pathetic at first. Clumsy, heartbroken, and scared when we first found her. But, she had a gift, a rather impressive one, so we took her back with us. Alec turned her. She had impeccable control, like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Within an hour of being turned, purple eyes gave her blessing to a human that accidentally entered the throne room. Her fucking blessing.” Jane laughed to herself, catching the look of incredulity on Rosalie’s face.  
    “I know,” she continued. “She began her training and for reasons we still aren’t sure about, she developed some weird connection with the shifter. As far as I know, Isabella was the first one to ever see his shifted form. She let Alec and I in on their little secret after I confronted her about it. We got close after a while; it’s hard not to love her once you know her.”  
    Jane’s eyes took on a slightly distant look and Rosalie felt an odd sensation bubble in her chest. She stifled the growl that threatened to come out, but Jane seemed to notice because she raised her hands in mock surrender.  
    “Look frosty, I won’t say that I didn’t have feelings for her. But, there’s no need to be jealous” Jane was interrupted by Rosalie’s scoff and felt herself smile. “We both have our mates now. She’s great and all but Leah’s better, at least for me. She saved my life though, not long after she first arrived and before we were truly friends. I wasn’t even sure she liked me, not outside of my brother at least.”  
    Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her and Jane continued. “I was training a new guard member and he attacked me, he was so fast. She discovered the physical part of her shield that day. If it weren’t for her I wouldn’t be standing here today. We went on dozens of missions together after her training was over. She learns quickly and is fiercely protective of those she cares about, that much is for sure. You’ll never have to doubt her loyalty to you.”  
    Rosalie gave Jane a soft smile that was returned, albeit begrudgingly. The pair was interrupted from their moment however as Isabella burst through the door, eyes wide.  
    “We gotta go. Now!”  
    As Isabella sped out of the room, Jane and Rosalie raced after her, met with a panicked room of vampires and shifters.  
    “We will explain on the way, everyone get to the jet.” Isabella demanded, her violet eyes flashing.

* * *

 

    Once the familiar Volturi jet was in the air, now packed with dozens of people looking incredibly confused, Isabella stood at the front of the plane. Jax placed a strong hand on her shoulder for reassurance.  
    “Volterra has been attacked. I got the call from Aro less than half an hour ago. They are holding them off, but they need reinforcements. It looks like Abaddon is behind this, distracting us here just long enough to go there and form an attack.” Isabella took a breath, her eyes connecting with those of Alec and Jane who sat impossibly still.  
    “We have no idea the damage that has been done so far or how much the situation will have changed once we arrive. Be prepared to fight the moment that we land.” Jax’s deep voice rumbled. There were murmurs and shifts throughout the plane, uneasy looks being thrown around from group to group.  
    “We should talk about strategy going in.” Jasper declared from the back of the plane, standing up to address the group. “Isabella should shield those with powers first since they will be the first targets if the group we are fighting has any training at all. Those of us who have fought before should be the front line. It is likely that the castle will have been taken by the time we arrive so we must work our way to and into the castle before working our way back out. We must also remember that Abaddon has compulsion powers that are largely unknown to us. We know nothing of the extent or range of his powers so we must be careful. We also have no idea how many enemies we will be up against. This all puts us at a severe disadvantage.”  
    Jax nodded in agreement. “The man that we are up against is powerful, ancient, and arguably pure evil. He killed my entire family and species as well as many of the vampires we fought alongside during the first Great War. He will not hesitate to kill any one of us, nor will he hesitate to kill innocent civilians that are nearby. Use caution and fight smart my friends. This is a day that will be remembered for a long time to come.”

* * *

 

    Isabella crossed the plane to Rosalie once the speeches and plans were made, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. She inhaled her mate’s scent and pulled back to look into the bright gold eyes before her. There was fear, so much fear, present in those golden orbs as Isabella placed a soft hand against Rosalie’s cheek. She leaned in, closing the space between them, lips meeting in a passionate kiss that felt far too much like a goodbye.  
    “I can’t lose you” Rosalie whispered, her eyes filling with venom that blurred her sight, though the tears could not fall. Her voice wavered and broke and Isabella wrapped her arms around her before whispering in her ear.  
    “You won’t lose me Rose. Not now, not ever. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
    Across the plane, similar exchanges were being made between all of the mated pairs and family members. Alice was terrified, that much was obvious, but she was holding Jasper tight, trying to help relieve the toll that receiving so many strong emotions was having on him.  
    As the plane landed, determined faces filed out of the plane on high alert, Isabella’s shield surrounding them as they cautiously snuck up to the castle. Once there, the group let out collective gasps of surprise at the sight that met them. Bodies littered the castle grounds, unfamiliar newborns among them, multiple fires were burning as well, acrid smoke filling the air. The castle was eerily quiet however, not a single sound or movement save for the surprised murmurs and shifts from the newly arrived group.  
    Cautiously, they made their way inside the castle, silently dispatching a few newborn hostiles that appeared to be cleaning up the halls and rooms by throwing the bodies into the scattered fires throughout the castle. After the entire castle was systematically swept by the group, they finally arrived at the throne room. Upon entering, Isabella gasped at the sight of Aro sitting in his throne completely oblivious to the newcomers and very much alive. Dropping the shield around herself, Jane, Alec, and Jax, Isabella approached the man.  
    “Isabella!” Aro called out, his smile genuine. “What a nice surprise, what brings you here today? Did you manage to dispel the newborn army in Forks? Also, have you seen my brothers? We were supposed to have a meeting, but they seem to be running late.”  
    Isabella looked at the man bewildered before looking to the friends at her side. They all looked equally as confused and worried at this strange turn of events.  
    “Aro…” Isabella began, her face contorting in pain.  
    “What is it my dear? Is it your mate? Is she alright?” Aro’s questions came rapidly, his concern evident, a fatherly expression of worry on his face.  
    “Do you not know what happened here?” she asked.  
    Aro squinted at her in confusion, tilting his head to the side. “Of course I know what happened here today. I’m the king of the Volturi, I know everything that happens within these walls and most of what happens outside of these walls. Are you alright?”  
    “Aro… There was an attack on the castle. You called me to come help. When we arrived” Isabella took a shaky breath. “They’re dead Aro. So many dead. He must’ve wiped your memory somehow, left you here to deal with the aftermath as part of some twisted game.”  
    Aro frowned and shook his head vigorously. He turned and blurred to the window behind the throne that Isabella knew had a beautiful view of the courtyard below. When Aro dropped to his knees, an agonized cry tearing from his lips, Isabella and the remaining guard rushed to his side. Isabella held the king as he wept unshed tears for his fallen servants, guards, and family.  
    Suddenly however the cries morphed into something far worse, laughter. Aro began to cackle almost hysterically, causing everyone in the room to take steps back in alarm. Glowing red eyes looked up at Isabella’s shocked face before flitting over to and settling on Jax. A cruel smirk curled Aro’s lips and the room looked on in horror.  
    “Hello Ajax” Aro spoke, the smile never leaving his face. “How’re the parents? Oh right…” Aro began to laugh, an empty sound filled with hate.  
    Jax faltered slightly, pain quickly transforming into anger as he leapt at Aro, caught midair by Isabella who held him back as his chest heaved and his body shook with anger and hate. Aro tutted, moving his finger back and forth teasingly.  
    “Are you so much of a coward that you cannot face me yourself Abaddon?” Jax growled.  
    Aro’s eyes narrowed dangerously and a low growl came from his lips. The dark expression quickly changed into that signature smirk however and the vampire tilted his head to the side.  
    “This is far more fun for now. Don’t worry little Abaven, your day too will come.” With that, Aro reached into his pocket, revealing a very familiar orange pill. “See you soon.”  
    As Isabella reacted, shields thrown up instinctually in an attempt to prevent Aro’s body from moving, she realized that it was too late as the pill landed in his mouth. Red eyes peered at her with smug satisfaction before flames erupted from Aro’s body, quickly spreading until his body was merely a pile of ash on the granite floors.  
Isabella cried out, dropped to her knees alongside Alec and Jane, tears forming in her eyes as she mourned the loss of a king she had come to consider like a father. Soon, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her into an embrace. Isabella’s shields dropped instantly, and she buried her face in the familiar smell that comforted her far less than usual. All around the room, everyone was reacting differently though surprise, pain, anger, and grief were all present.  
    Jasper attempted to calm the room and Isabella looked to him appreciatively. Jane growled viciously, and Leah stepped up to hold her as Jane’s fist caused a rather large crater in the floor. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” Jane’s eyes flashed dangerously and Isabella instinctually threw up her mental shield just in case Jane accidentally took out her pain and anger on anyone in the room.  
    “What do we do now?” Alec asked, his voice small.  
    Everyone looked to Isabella and Jax, causing Isabella to falter with uncertainty.  
    “Isabella is heir apparent to the Volturi throne. She was made a princess before being sent to Forks, making her the rightful ruler of Volterra.” Jax spoke, his dark eyes finding those of the terrified vampire beside him.  
    “I never thought it would mean anything though” Isabella responded, her eyes showing the depths of her uncertainty and fear.  
    “I know that this is scary young one.” Jax’s voice rumbled in her mind. “You may appoint someone else if that is what you wish but deep down we both know it has to be you. We will make Abaddon pay for the lives that he has so carelessly taken and destroyed. I will be by your side every step of the way little one. It is time to stand up and fight back, to lead those you love to the future you desire.”  
    Isabella nodded her head, determination taking over her features. “I never wanted this. Aro was like a father to me for the time I knew him. We will avenge his death make no doubt about that. We will start by cleaning up the castle and holding a funeral for those fallen. Tonight, we will grieve and let ourselves be vulnerable, but tomorrow we will stand up and rebuild stronger than before. We will not let the lives of those fallen here today be lost in vain. Abaddon is vain and believes himself to be untouchable, the master of a game that we cannot even begin to understand. He. Is. Wrong. Tomorrow we stand up, recruit, learn, and fight. He will not be prepared for us when we come for him.”

* * *

 

    After the funeral was held, the group went their separate ways. The castle was massive and easily fit all of the different covens and pairs in separate rooms. There was a heavy weight settled in the air, a tense atmosphere of loss and suffering that no amount of cleaning or physical rebuilding of the walls had been able to help.  
Rosalie and Isabella were lying in bed later that night when a loud crash was heard from outside and growls broke through the silence. They quickly ran to the source of the commotion, surprised to see a very familiar vampire flat on their back in the dirt, hands held up in surrender.  
    A large russet colored wolf had the vampire pinned, snarling with large fangs bared. It was only when Leah came out of the castle, followed by everyone, that the wolf stepped off, ears still flat against its head.  
    “Edward” Isabella spoke, voice obviously laced with surprise and mild contempt. The bronze haired man gave a crooked, albeit guilty smile from where he sat on the ground.  
    “I had no idea that this is what he was planning, Bella. You have to believe me.” Edward looked up at her pleadingly, golden eyes filled with what appeared to be genuine regret. “I was angry and hurt. I wanted you away from Rose and back with me. I still do. But I never meant to hurt anyone. The man I met, the one responsible for all of this, he has some strange power to control people. He took every bad emotion and thought that I had and used it against me. I felt powerful for the first time in, well probably forever. He was unbelievably easy to follow. He sent me here to help take over the Volturi. It was a massacre…” Edward trailed off, flinching at the memories. “I heard them all. Every single person murdered here today I heard all of their thoughts.”  
    Maggie glanced at Isabella and nodded. Isabella narrowed her eyes at him.  
    “Why would he leave you here for us to find? That makes no sense.”  
    Edward shrugged. “He told me it would hurt more to have me back than it would to find my body. That he was finished with me but killing me would be a waste since seeing me again, knowing that he had control of me and made me do things that weren’t entirely things I did not already want to do, would hurt far worse than anything else. He said I would be outcast, killed, or even better, accepted back but forced to face my mate with someone else and a family that lost faith in me.”  
    Maggie once again nodded at Isabella and Isabella sighed, running her fingers through her dark chestnut hair. Esme stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her estranged son hesitantly. Edward nearly collapsed into them.  
    “Abaddon has the ability of compulsion. Mind control more or less. We can all understand the power of his compulsion having seen it ourselves firsthand. But Edward, you behaved like a prideful, petulant man. You believed that you somehow still had a right to me, even knowing that I was never your true mate and seeing me with Rose.” Isabella paused. “I promised you Edward Cullen that I would spare you just that once and I did. If you ever attack me, my friends, my family, or especially my mate ever again it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you understand?”  
    Isabella’s eyes were a hard, dark purple brimming with emotion as Edward nodded.  
    “I know that I was wrong, Bella. I am sorry.” When Maggie nodded once again, Edward’s brow furrowed as he glanced toward her. “Why does she keep nodding?”  
    Maggie laughed, jutting her thumb toward herself with a grin. “I’m a human lie detector.”  
    Edward squinted, and Isabella rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. When Edward’s eyes widened and Maggie stilled suddenly, Isabella glanced between them with her brow furrowing in confusion. Edward glanced at Isabella and gave her a sheepish smile, running his fingers through his already ruffled hair.  
    “I definitely was never your mate.”  
    “I know that… Rose is my mate.” Isabella said, her voice lilting up ever so slightly in a question.  
    Edward stepped forward, crooked grin sliding into place, causing Maggie to smile. Isabella looked between them once again until realization slammed into her. She was beaten to the punch however by Kate and Emmett who began laughing up a storm from off to their right.  
    “Eddie boy!” Kate yelled out, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.  
    “Ah man this is good” Emmett boomed, ruffling Edward’s hair.  
    Rosalie came to stand by Isabella’s side, still unsure of what to feel. Edward looked happy, and Rosalie was concerned.  
    “Edward what the hell?” Isabella asked. “Why can’t you ever make things easy, dammit.”  
    “Bro, you will never get away with anything now” Emmett laughed, clapping Edward on the shoulder. “Worst mate ever, no offence mags!” Emmett grinned goofily, and Maggie smirked with a nod. Edward for his part looked a little afraid at the revelation.


End file.
